My Unfinished Tales
by ooOCaptainTurboOoo
Summary: All my unfinshed work over the last couple of years...Read First Chapter which has a full explanation.
1. Authors Notes PLEASE READ

**My Unfinished Tales**

**Alright I have quite a few stories on my hard drive that I have written over the last 4-5 years, most of these at one point or another have been up on or a similar website.**

**However I took them all down for several reason, either I didn't think they we're good enough or I lost interest in the story itself or I just didn't know where the story was going **_**I admit I write my stories without planning out everything.**_

**I've recently decided that there is a good chance most of these stories won't be re-written **_**Could change my mind however, **_**so I've decided to upload them all one last time as part of my "Unfinished Tales" collection, it also shows how I've progressed as a writer.**

**Also if you want to use any of these stories as a launching pad for your own please feel free to do so.**

**By the way please don't bitch about spelling and what not, I'm uploading these exactly as I wrote them years ago, the only thing I'm taking out of the original authors notes from them.**

**Anyway that's everything I have to say and I'll begin uploading them either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Quick Warning:**

**I'm pretty sure that there is Ron bashing in EVERYONE of these stories.**

**So if you're not into Weasley bashing and Ron bashing in particular then I suggest you don't go any further than this page.**


	2. Harry Potter and The Rewrite Of Destiny

**A/N: Hey guys there is the first piece of Fanfiction I ever wrote, Now just to warn you I lost chapter 2 and 3 completely but I will put an alert out in the story below for when that happens.**

**Harry Potter Rewrite of Destiny**

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the basic of the plot, it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

Harry sat in amazement, it had worked, he pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming,

"ow" he said as his arm left a small red mark when he pinched himself, he smiled and couldn't stop smiling, he had been granted a second chance, he had another chance to do it all again and this time hit back hard, he also had questions he needed solving and he finally had a chance to get them,

"and here I am stuck in this bloody cupboard" he thought, he wasn't sure what time it was, but he couldn't see much light yet which meant it was about mid morning, he tried to open the door but discovered it was locked,

"what am I being punished for" he stopped trying to get out and tried to recall what had recently happened,

"well I know I get my first letter today, oh wait a minute the boa constrictor, now I remember" he smiled as he remembered the Brazilian snake scaring the hell out of Dudley,

"good times" he mused, Harry laid back down on the mattress their was one thing he needed to decide right now,

"do I open the letter or let my aunt and uncle get it again" he thought long and hard, on the one hand a week of mishaps could be avoided but he wouldn't meet Hagrid or Hedwig, on the other he was in for a weeks worth on entertainment on behalf of his relatives,

"best let things play out as normal for" he thought to himself.

Harry was later let out of the cupboard by his aunt and was warned against any funny business and was told to make the breakfast, Harry tried to look neutral at best but a smile couldn't help but appear every now and then since he knew what would soon happen, luckily none of the Dursleys noticed.

It was nine o'clock by the time Dudley waddled in to the kitchen and slumped down at the kitchen table, he glared at Harry,

"pass the bacon" he demanded, Harry kept shut and handed him several rashes on a plate and watched as Dudley wolfed it down,

"what do you know, cannibalism" he thought having to suppress hard to hide a snigger, luckily the post arrived that exact moment,

"get the post Dudley" uncle Vernon called cheerfully

"make Harry get it!" Dudley called back,

"get the post Harry!" Vernon called out, Harry went for the post and checked the letters to make sure he had gone back to the right time, sure enough amongst the bills and the letter from aunt Marge sat his first letter,

_Mr H Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Winging _

_Surrey_

Harry took the letters back in the kitchen and handed them to Uncle Vernon, he pretended to be intrigued over the letter patiently waiting until,

"Dad! Dad! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley yelled, as he snatched the letter out of Harry's hands,

"good old predictable Dudley" he thought,

"hey give that back it's mine" Harry demanded playing the part, Vernon chuckled,

"who'd be writing to you" his face turned turned from red to green quicker than a set of traffic lights, Harry swore blind his insides would burst from suppressing his laughter, Vernon took several moments to compose himself,

"Dudley, Harry, out NOW!" he yelled mostly out of fear, Dudley looked gob smacked to be yelled at and was soon wrestling with his father over the letter,

"reminds me of sumo-wrestling" Harry thought, he was grabbed by the shoulder and flung into the hall along with Dudley,

"I didn't even fight this time!" Harry silently objected, Harry let Dudley have the keyhole and listened intently to his aunt and uncle,

"I won't have one of those freaks in my house!" his uncle bellowed,

"should we write back and tell them where not interested?" his aunt asked

"no, no we'll just ignore them if we don't respond then they'll stop contacting him" his uncle said in a end of conversation type of way, Harry smiled and entered his cupboard remembering that his uncle would come to see him later.

Harry sat planning things in his head when his uncle opened the door,

"where's my letter?" Harry asked politely, his uncle took a deep breath trying to contain his anger,

"I burned it, it was sent to you by mistake" his uncle replied, Harry wanted to be careful of what he said,

"but it had MY cupboard on it" he stated choosing not to become angry this time,

"ENOUGH!, now yes about your cupboard"

"here we go" Harry thought,

"your aunt and I believe your getting a tad big for it, we are giving you Dudley's spare room so if you could move your things upstairs" he stood back up,

Harry gave a sort of bemused look, "er thanks uncle Vernon" he gathered his stuff and made his way to the familiar bedroom where he held a lot of mental scars for him, he gave a small shudder, "come on Harry this is why you came back, to make sure these things don't happen" he started putting away his small amount of possessions, he sat on the edge of the bed taking a deep breath, his uncle came to do and had a friendly yet obviously fake smile,

"all settled in Harry?" he asked, Harry gave a appreciative yet just as fake smile,

"yes uncle Vernon thanks" the beefy man seemed satisfied and Harry could hear the strain of the staircase as his uncle strode towards the living room, suddenly Harry could hear his cousin start to argue with his father,

"How could you let HIM have MY room!" he yelled, Harry grinned widely,

"let the show begin".

The next couple of days went as they had before, Hogwarts letters would arrive in the Dursleys home through any means necessary, Harry continued the charade of not knowing a gave only a intrigued interest this time instead of demanding the letters,

Uncle Vernon was once again breaking down, Harry would often tire himself out from laughing when he knew none of the Dursleys were in earshot.

Saturday night arrived and he knew that tomorrow Vernon would instruct everyone to pack their bags, Harry didn't have many items but already packed an old and big but warm sweater, since he remembered that night in the shack.

Harry laid their on his bed, the days were filled with comedy in the Dursleys house at the moment, at night however it was a completely different story, Harry would always dream about the night he found his friends and having to watch Neville slowly pass away, the betrayal of those he thought the world of often entered his dream world as well the latest one being Dumbledore holding him under the Imperious and forcing him to marry Ginny, unlike real life however he couldn't break the spell, and then the ghostly figure of Voldermort would appear and tell Harry that he should have joined him when he had the chance.

The next morning arrived and Harry could feel the adrenaline running through his vains, their was only a couple of days till he met Hagrid,

in his heart Harry didn't believe that Hagrid would ever betray him but he knew that the gentle giant would blindly follow Dumbledore to the gates of hell and back,

"best to be careful about what I say around him" Harry thought,

a couple of hours past with nothing unusual happening, Harry made the Dursleys breakfast and Vernon even attempted light conversation with Harry,

about eleven O clock Harry could feel the sweat dripping off his head in anticipation, he kept glancing over at his Uncle waiting for the words that would soon signal his freedom,

"non post on Sundays, YES no blasted letters today!" his Uncle yelled in triumph, suddenly the fireplace exploded, the letter box came off and every other crack large enough in number four privet drive was an opening,

thousands of letters were pouring into the house, Dudley waddled to his mothers side and shielded (or attempted to) himself from the craziness, Vernon was cursing loudly and Harry decided he needed to repeat himself and grabbed one of the letters,

Just as before Vernon chased him and Harry gave up without putting up too much of a fight,

"we're going away far away, where they won't find us, pack some clothes and get in the car, you have five minutes!", Harry ran upstairs and burst out laughing, the look on Vernon's face not too mention his half chopped off moustache, Harry already being packed, was soon at the car and he felt a smile cross his face again when Dudley got a whack on the head for holding them up.

Harry stared out of the car, he had forgotten just how long and boring the ride had been before, his Uncle's craziness had provided an hour or so of fun but that had soon become old,

Harry kept checking his mental list, their were things that needed to be done,

he somehow had to help get his godfather out of Azkaban, he needed to somehow get Petergrew to confess, his main problem was he had lost almost all trust for Dumbledore, who else could he turn to McGonagall would listen to him but she didn't know him at least not in this time line,

Harry wasn't sure what he could do yet but he would eventually come up with something he HAD to,

the Horcrux's were also a major problem, right now Quirrell was at Hogwarts with Voldermort, right now all seven were still out their although the seventh was the part that was attached to Quirrell, he knew where the items were but how was a soon to be eleven year old meant to travel, he was still under-age and wouldn't be allowed to perform magic out side of Hogwarts, the diary he would get too next year, he wanted to distance himself from the Weasleys as much as possible for the time being,

"perhaps I should just take the diary out of her cauldron" he mused.

Harry didn't know how long he had been deep in thought but they arrived at the shabby hotel, Harry had another bout of nightmares and must been making noise as Dudley was in a terrible mood with him the next day, as known, the next morning a hundred letters or so arrived at the front desk for Harry, Vernon burned every last one to cinders, his uncle went out, Harry pulled on the jumper, "glad I brought this" , his uncle arrived back and took them too the dingy shack on the island, the place seemed lifeless and dead but it held one of Harry's most precious memory's.

Harry laid on his back taking in the surroundings, he smiled "just how far would Uncle Vernon have gone to make sure I didn't get my letter?" he chuckled quietly, he kept staring at Dudley watch, not only was Hagrid meant to arrive at midnight it would also be his eleventh birthday,

"hey you only turn eleven once...or in my case twice" he chuckled again, the last hour had dragged on forever, Dudley's watch said it was 11:59pm , Harry sat staring at the door waiting for the loud bang to come.

BANG, even though he knew it was coming it still made him jump, his cousin woke up and clutched at the blanket, another Bang came, and his Aunt and Uncle came into view with Vernon carrying the shotgun,

another Bang was heard this time the door came off it's hinges, stood at the door was Hagrid who to the unknown person resembled a monster but to the keen observer a friendly and loving person,

"sorry bout that" he ruffed as he placed the door back into place, Hagrid walked up to Dudley who was glued to the spot from fright,

"well I haven't seen ya since ya were a baby Arry, but your a bit bigger than I remember ya, specially round the middle", Harry suppressed a laugh,

"I'm..I'm not Harry" Dudley stumbled out, Harry wiped the smile off his face and appeared from behind the wall,

"I'm Harry" he quietly spoke, Hagrid smiled at Harry,

"well O course ya are, you look a lot like you dad but ya got ya mum's eyes" he said,

Hagrid looked deep in thought for a second, "ah yes, knew I'd forgotten something" he pulled a parcel out of his coat and handed it to Harry,

"I reckon I may have saten on it at some point but I reckon it'll taste fine all the same" Harry opened the parcel and smiled at his first birthday cake,

"thank you" he placed the cake on the table as Hagrid sat on the mouldy couch,

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Harry asked wanting to speed the process up a notch,

"call me Hagrid everyone does, I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, course you know all about Hogwarts" Hagrid said, Harry gave him a confused look, and slowly shook his head,

"um no" Hagrid looked surprised by this,

"no, blimey Harry didn't you ever wonder where ya parents learnt it all?"

"leant what?" as on cue Vernon stepped up from the corner he was cowering behind,

"I wonder what he did with that shotgun?" Harry thought to himself,

"STOP, stop I forbid you to tell him anything thing else!" Vernon wouldn't get too close to Hagrid who looked both confused and angry,

"ya mean this boy doesn't know anything about anything?" Harry tried to quickly recall what he had said in his old time,

"well I can you know do maths and things", Harry had forgotten just how mad Hagrid was with the Dursley's before, his small eyes were practically glowing red from rage,

"you never told him!" he yelled at Vernon,

"we swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to all this nonsense!"

"what are you talking about?" Harry glared at Vernon who seemed to realize he was just making Harry more suspicious,

"ya don't know what ya are do ya?" Hagrid looked at him sadly,

"Harry your a wi.."

"STOP!, no more leave now you are breaking and entering" Vernon screamed, Hagrid chuckled and grabbed the shotgun bending the end up right,

"go jump of a roof both of ya, Harry your a wizard", Harry tried his best to look shocked, it must have worked since no one seemed any the wiser,

"I'm a what?" he asked,

"a Wizard and a thumping good un I'd wager once ya been trained up a bit", Harry kept shut not knowing what would be best to say, the conversation had already altered slightly then before,

"A wizard so that means I can do magic?" Harry asked, Hagrid smiled,

"that's only the beginning to what our world offers Harry"

" alright that's enough, get out get out now!" Vernon now had found his courage once again,

"wait you knew didn't you!" Harry said at his uncle, his aunt finally took the stage,

"knew, of course we knew how could you be anything else, my sister being what she was, then she went and married that Potter and had you, and to top it off she goes and gets herself blown up and we got landed with you!" she spat, Harry felt the anger in himself raise, true he knew all of this but watching his aunt speak about his mother like this always got his riled up,

"Blown up!, you told me my parents died in a car crash" Harry spat back,

"a car crash!, a car crash kill Lily and James Potter!, it's an outrage" Hagrid yelled, Harry turned to Hagrid,

"Hagrid what did she mean my parents were blown up?" Hagrid rubbed his wild hair,

"ah, I don't know if I'm the best person to tell you that Harry, I knew ya weren't getting your letters but I never expected this" Hagrid looked over at the table and saw Dudley scoffing down Harry's birthday cake, He pulled up his umbrella and pointed it at Dudley's bottom, a red light hit him and Dudley was screaming as a pigs tail sprang from out of no where,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh mummy daddy help me!" he cried, both the adult Dursleys were also screaming and ushered Dudley into the bedroom and locked the door leaving Harry with Hagrid,

"oh by the way Harry here's that letter" he pulled out the familiar letter that had changed his life, he read it over, it was exactly the same as he remembered,

"what does it mean by they await my owl?" he forwarded on,

"oh right nearly forgot" he pulled out blank parchment and sent the owl back to Hogwarts,

"I know ya got a lot of questions Arry, but I think that we had better leave them for tomorrow" Hagrid said, Harry nodded,

"ya can kip under my coat, don't worry if it wiggles about, I think theirs some mice in one of the pockets",

Harry smiled as he laid down, he watched the gentle giant sleep and wondered what the Hagrid from the other time line was doing now.

The next day went just as Harry remembered, Harry believed he was putting on a damn good show of being a shy eleven year old again,

When Harry came across Quirrell he was vastly tempted to just burn the guy to the ground but he knew better, it would just cause to many questions, no right now things needed to play out like before,

Harry smiled as he saw Diagon Alley in all it's glory again, the last time he has seen it, it closely resembled a huge pile of ruins, Hagrid lead him to Gringotts, a strange sense came over Harry, he was happy to see the familiar face of Griphook taking him to his vault but at the same time this was the place he recently discovered Dumblerdore's betrayal of him.

After Gringotts Hagrid set Harry loose in Diagon Alley, he went into the book store first acquiring the same books and a few others like "Hogwarts A history" ("that'll put a smile on Mione's face" he though), he also bought a diary to keep track of things, he spent a lot of money on the extra security extras for it however.

It took very little time to finish up collecting his things when Hagrid arrived back, his only item he had yet to get besides his wand was his robes, Harry had purposely left this till last hoping that he wouldn't have to put up with the ferret that was Draco Malfoy, Luckily it seemed that the boy had already finished some time ago, Harry's thoughts drove back to the Horcrux hunt, when Malfoy had actually helped Harry and his friends.

_The cloudy sky held promise of rain, it appeared to show signs of despair and hurt, the trio had headed for number 12 for refuge, the hunt had been going well, only three Horcrux's remained, Harry lead the other two inside, the order had long since abandoned the place since Dumbledore's death since it was no longer protected and Snape knew where it was, but the weather was turning colder and the tent would only provide protection from the rain,_

"_I still don't think this is a good idea" Hermoine claimed_

"_I told you we need a place to stay for a while, if we carry on camping where gonna freeze to death" Harry argued_

"_look I don't care where we are as long as theirs something to eat" Ron cried out, both Harry and Hermoine shook their heads, Ron had already made a beeline for the kitchen, _

_Harry sat on one of the couches and lit the fire with his wand, he was getting comfy when he heard Hermoine call him, "Harry come look at this" he sighed and entered the kitchen, not seeing anything unusual he glanced at her,_

"_what?" _

"_look" she indicated to the cupboard next to her, it was filled with tin food and junk food, _

"_where did that all come from?" Harry asked, He glanced at Hermoine and they both looked worried whilst Ron was to busy scarfing down crisps to care,_

"_you don't think..." she started but Harry was on the same wave length_

"_...someone's here yeah" he finished, he pulled out his wand and made for the stairs, he quietly crept up not wanting the intruder to know he was their or wake up Mrs Black either, _

_he slowly came towards the closest room and gently opened the door, his eyes drifted over to the bed, someone was sleeping in it, he crept forward and pulled the covers from their face,_

"_YOU!" Harry yelled waking up the occupant of the bed, Draco Malfoy,_

_Draco looked shocked for a moment and in that time Harry managed to catch him with the Totalus charm, Harry looked over at the doorway to Hermione,_

"_tell Ron to stop stuffing his face and get up here" he looked back down at Draco,_

"_well can't exactly say I'm pleased to see you Malfoy but you and I are gonna have a nice little chat"._

_After bringing a chair upstairs, and magically tying their new captive to it, Harry began with the interrogation,_

"_So Malfoy what are you doing here" he asked as calm as he could, he lifted the silencing charm and let the blonde teen speak,_

"_me what about you, this is the ancestral home of the Blacks!" he asked more in surprise than venomous, Harry chuckled,_

"_and just who was the last person to wear the Blacks name?" he asked, Draco looked bewildered at the question then his face came to a realization, _

"_Sirius Black" he simply stated, Harry felt a small tug at his heart strings from the name but he was enjoying watching Malfoy squirm to much at the moment,_

"_that's right and since you lovely aunt Trixy went and killed him who do you think he left the house to?" Harry spat remembering the incident at the ministry, Draco however seemed to not care but didn't have the sneer he looked in Harry's opinion lost,_

"_anyway I believe I asked you what the hell your doing?" He asked again with more force, Draco sighed and looked down at the floor,_

"_hiding" he said in a small voice,_

"_hiding, from who?" Harry demanded,_

"_oh I don't know Potter, that Order of yours and the dark lord himself not to mention his legion, the ministry of magic would you like me to continue!" he yelled, Harry knew why he was hiding from the order and the ministry,_

"_what do you mean your hiding from Voldermort?" Draco didn't answer but looked back down at the floor, he sat holding back tears he wouldn't show weakness in front of Potter,_

"_my mum" he quietly spoke so much that no one had heard what he had said,_

"_what?" Harry asked,_

"_HE KILLED MY MOTHER POTTER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, he breathed deep trying to contain his grief, Harry was a little shocked at Draco's emotion, he was clearly holding back tears just as he had when Sirius died, for once Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Malfoy but he needed to know more,_

"_why did he kill you mum?" Harry asked as nice as possible, Draco didn't bother looking at him,_

"_why should I tell you?" he spat, Ron walked over to him and got in his face,_

"_because unless it's slipped your mind ferret, your tied to a chair" he mocked, _

"_fuck you weasel" he sneered back, Harry could see Ron already turning red from anger and decided to step in,_

"_Ron go back downstairs" Harry declared, Ron looked at Harry like he had just insulted him,_

"_what!" _

"_you heard me go downstairs" Harry sad again trying to hold in his frustration,_

"_why should I! He yelled_

"_because your gonna be no help here so go back downstairs and get something to eat or do something useful" Harry was clenching his fist in rage, Ron was just making this harder to do, Ron looked at Harry rage in his eyes before he stormed out, and began knocking over all the items on his way to the kitchen, Harry turned to look at Hermione who simply sat on the edge of the bed patiently,_

"_I hate to ask but..." he began but she cut him off,_

"_yeah don't worry I'll go see if I can calm him down" she gave a small smile, while he shrugged apologetically,_

_after she left Harry turned back to Malfoy,_

"_okay Malfoy tell me why did Riddle kill her" he asked patiently, Malfoy again didn't answer, Harry sighed, he thought that trying to sympathise might work,_

"_look I know what your going through I..." he was again cut off_

"_going through how in the hell would YOU know what I'm going through!" Draco snarled, Harry was beginning to lose his patience but managed to to cream at the teen,_

"_oh I don't know maybe because both my parents were killed by the man you consider your master or the fact that I lost the closet thing to a father I have ever had AGAIN by the person you call master so yes Draco I know what your going through" , Draco looked Harry square in the eye,_

"_so tell me, did your father hold you and make you watch that bastard do unspeakable things and then murder your mother...no" he couldn't keep it in any longer and Draco Malfoy allowed the tears of grief to shed, Harry looked stunned, here was his childhood nemesis crying in grief and calling Lord Voldermort a bastard, Harry pictured what Draco had just told him and even that was enough to make him feel sick,_

"_I'm sorry" Harry said now not looking up himself,_

"_why the hell would you care!" Draco cried_

"_whether or not your parents were dark doesn't matter no one should have to see that happen to someone they love" he explained completely sincere,_

_Harry let the boy find some composer before carrying on,_

"_what happened?" Harry asked, Harry was surprised that Draco answered,_

"_it turns out that my mother has been under a loyalty potion all these years, that Bastard that I call a father practically forced my mother to marry him, and give birth to me" he spoke, he again found it hard to carry on but managed to retain his composure,_

"_A while ago the potion wore off, he must have forgotten to give it her or something, she told me what had happened and we attempted to escape here, but someone must have overheard us and knew we were trying to escape, that's when he did...he did... did those things to her, and my father just stood their watching, I tried to help her but...I just...couldn't move" He started crying again and even Harry felt teary eyed, _

"_how did you escape?" he asked,_

"_after we were caught I was punished for what happened, then I pretended to reform and go back to the way I was, they took me on a small mission to test my loyalty, I escaped while the other's were busy" he finished,_

_Harry still felt sorry for him but it seemed that Draco had some valuable information,_

"_what can you tell me about any of your missions?",_

_the next twenty minutes passed of Draco willingly handing over all the information he had, by the end Harry was still wondering one thing however,_

"_why have you willingly told me all of this?" Draco looked torn between pride and just wanting to be left alone,_

"_because your the only one he's afraid of, I don't know why and he'd never admit it but he's scared of you for some reason, and I want to see the Bastard burn along with my father!" he eyes filled with fury at the mention of Lucius Malfoy._

Harry was brought back to the real world when Madam Malkin finished his robes, yes the boy had finally seen the light but it had come at a huge price, still right now Draco didn't know that his mother was under a potion, and he was still that same old arrogant eleven year old,

Harry finished up the day by receiving his wand which he was happy to receive again and even happier when Hagrid gave him Hedwig for a birthday gift again, Harry silently prayed that Hagrid wasn't in on all the things related to Dumbledore's manipulation, in all honesty he didn't but he couldn't be certain at least not yet.

The day passed like before and was just as enjoyable, when Hagrid handed him his Hogwarts express ticket he watched out for any mention on how to get onto the platform, it never came, "just how did they expect me to get on the platform if I've never seen it before",

He finally and regrettably said goodbye to Hagrid and sat in his room at number four Privet Drive, His list of questions just seemed to get longer,

"could I have been set up to meet the Weasley's their?" he mused, in all honesty it could have been a simple error of not mentioning it by Hagrid, he decided to not take chance, he would catch the Knight bus to kings cross, and get on the train early, he found his inside start to warm and tangle,

in a couple of weeks he would be seeing his friends again and that thought helped him for the first time in a while have a good nights sleep.

The following two months felt strange, when he thought about all the things he was looking forward to again time seemed to crawl but when he thought of the things that made him nervous it seemed to fly,

he spent most of his time reading up on the first year material again, true he could do the magic no problem but he had forgotten a lot of the theory and facts, plus he wanted to see Snape's face when he would try to embarrass Harry on the first day,

the night before he was meant to leave for the express, he told his relatives that he would be leaving and that someone would be picking him up, as expected his uncle was livid but calmed down once he realized that he would be busy in London with Dudley tomorrow,

Many emotions ran through him that night, Happiness, excitement, nervous and down right terrified, all that mattered right now was that the people he loved were alive and that thought elated him, Hedwig gave a soft hoot, "correction make that the people and creatures I love" he said to himself,

"I think we better get some sleep Hedwig, tomorrow's gonna be a big day".

**(((((((Okay guys here is where chapter 2 and 3 should have been but as I mentioned I lost them, so to quickly summarise: Harry gets on the train to Hogwarts befriends Hermione and Neville, spurs off Ron's advance's of friendship, that's all you really need to know for now)))))))**

Harry sat by the lake letting the gentle cool breeze of the wind scurry his hair, his plan would go into action tonight, he hoped beyond hope that Moony would come to see him; he needed the man's help more than anything right now.

The early hours arrived and Harry was certain that he was the last soul awake in Gryffindor tower, he went down to the common room and began to write a letter, several minutes later after just finishing it Hedwig landed on the windowsill, _"I gotta find out how she does that",_

"Hey Hedwig feeling up to some late night delivery?" he asked, she gave a proud hoot and stuck out her leg,

"be careful girl, and try to make sure Remus is alone when you give it to him" she gave a nod and took off, Harry watched her for several minutes until she was out of sight, Harry turned towards the staircase, he hoped that the twins weren't awake,

"Accio Marauders Map" he quietly called, suddenly a large piece of parchment came zooming towards him a top speed, he caught, a small smile crept upon his face,

"Stage one, complete"

Remus Lupin had not been dealt the best deck in life, as a child he had been bitten by the legendary werewolf, he was now forced to turn into a raging beast once a month, this left him with a life that could be called sour at best, however he had been given the opportunity to attend Hogwarts like any other child, this had been a major turning point for the wolf, not only did he get to learn magic but he also went on to make three great friends, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, his seven years at Hogwarts remained some of the best memory's of his life, unfortunately one of those friends turned out to be a betrayer and would lead to the death of another one of them,

Remus sat at his kitchen table sipping his coffee, he reminisced about the past ten years, his life had been a downward spiral after his friend Prongs was killed and then later finding out Black betrayed them to Voldermort and then Peter being obliterated by Black, his friends were of a small handful that accepted the werewolf without question, Remus hadn't been able to find steady work at all in the past ten years, no one wanted to employ him because of his "condition" and he didn't know enough about the muggle world to work their either, the thousand galleons James and Lily left him had helped him even though he hated taking the money,

Another thing Remus hated was the fact that he had been disallowed to see his "nephew" Harry, Remus knew he had gone to live with his aunt and uncle who he knew hated magic with a passion, he had tried on several occasions to track him down but Dumbledore seemed to catch on and would give him a stern talking too which would occasionally cause a huge row between the two gentleman,

Remus was broke from his chain of thoughts by the sudden appearance of a magnificent snowy owl, Remus looked dumbfounded, normally he never got any post apart from the odd Christmas card from the Hogwarts staff,

"Well hello there" he chuckled as he took the letter from the creature, he was surprised that the owl seemed to be so calm around him, usually they could sense the wolf in him, he gave the owl a saucepan of water,

"Help yourself" he said, he was again surprised when the owl hooted at him,

"_Did she just answer me?" _he shook his head and opened the letter,

_Dear Moony_

_You don't know me but I know you, believe me when I say I'm a friend, I enchanted the paper so only you can read this but just to make sure it's for your eyes only I need you to speak the command words for that map of the Marauders._

_A friend_

Remus frowned, this was highly unusual, who ever this was knew a lot about him from the small paragraph, they knew he was once a marauder but several people knew that, however no one other than the marauders and Lily knew about the existence of the map,

curiosity got the better of him, he pulled out his wand and uttered the words he hadn't said in over a decade, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", suddenly the words disappeared and in it's place came a longer letter,

_Dear Moony_

_First off I must apologize; I won't be able to tell you everything for that we will have to meet face to face,_

_Anyway to begin I'm sure your wondering how I know about the existence of the Marauders let alone the map, well to answer that question is simple, I'm Prongs son,_

_Yes I'm Harry, I wish I could say this was all about wanting to meet one of my dad's best mates but I actually do have to speak with you over a matter of huge importance,_

_I need to speak with you, IN PRIVATE, away from the teachers ESPECIALLY DUMBLEDORE, I can't say why in a letter as it's just too hard to believe,_

_If you can speak to me I will meet you inside the shrieking shack, I know your old wolf rooms their, I need to speak with your as soon as possible, tonight if it wouldn't be too much inconvenience,_

_I must also ask that you don't tell anyone about this, I know you must be wondering why you should trust I'm really Harry Potter, well I can't give you any reason over than the facts like I know my father and the other Marauders were all animagus, My father was a stag (as was his patroni) Sirius Black was a big shaggy dog and Peter Pettigrew's was a rat,_

_I ask that you please be their tonight, I fully understand if you are weary and I still don't blame you, I must ask that you DON'T respond to this letter,_

_Hoping to meet you soon_

_Harry Potter_

Remus sat dumbfounded, he read and re-read the letter several times over, what was he suppose to think, Harry or someone claiming to be him wanted to meet with him, but wanted no one else to know, if it hadn't been for the things the writer knew then he would have guessed this was a trap of some kind, but this person knew a lot about his past, Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose, part of him wanted to go out of pure curiosity and the other half wanted to show the letter to Dumbledore, the writer seemed adamant that Dumbledore was to know nothing about this however,

In the end curiosity won again, he would go since he had a chance to meet his best friend's son.

Harry sat with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room reading, his mind however was on his "maybe meeting" with Remus later, he needed help and the only one he could trust with his secret was Moony, he just hoped the wolf hadn't told Dumbledore about it over wise the shit would hit the fan, he was soon interrupted by his thoughts when Ron came over,

"Hey guys are you doing that essay for Snape's class?" he asked, Harry groaned inwardly, _"why won't you take the hints that I don't like you" _

"No we finished those the other day Ronald" Harry said, Ron winced at the use of his full first name,

"Good you can help me then" he smirked and pulled out the none started essay,

"What exactly do you need help with?" Hermione asked obviously annoyed at the lack of manners from the red head,

"Well a bit of everything really, I don't understand why we need to skin the asphodel for starters and then why the potion needs to be a certain temperature" he shrugged, Harry looked at him,

"You do know that you can find out all those things in the library right?" Ron looked at him like he had grown an extra head,

"Yeah but you know, both of you pay attention in class and are really smart, I thought you wouldn't mind" he said, Harry was about to speak when Hermione got their first,

"Look if you want us to help you with things like spelling and grammar then yes we will help you in that department, if you want to know where to look for certain books that can help you with homework then we can tell you where to find them, but we aren't going to do your homework for you simply because you were to lazy to pay attention in class" she scolded,

Harry was impressed she got that all out in one breathe, and smiled, Ron however glared at her

"Fine" he spat, he turned back to Harry,

"You'll help me won't you mate" he said smiling, Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"No Hermione's right you should have taken notes and since when have I been you "mate"" Harry spat the last word feeling angry with Ron and frustrated as well,

Ron smile quickly vanished and his face went bright red with anger, he got up and left and could be heard muttering "bloody boy who lived thinks he's too good to be my friend uh"

Harry turned back to Hermione, who he was surprised to see smiling,

"What?" he asked her,

"I think he now gets the message you've been trying to put across" she answered

"I didn't mean to be so nasty but I know his type and he's the last person I want to be hanging out with" Hermione patted his arm and Harry felt his face go red,

"I do understand what you mean and I know your not like that, like Malfoy" Harry smiled, sometimes she could read him like a book,

"Fancy going to see Hagrid for a while?" he asked, right now he needed to keep his mind off Remus and reading just wasn't cutting it,

"Yeah okay" they grabbed their bags and left leaving a very sour looking Ron watching them from the corner.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day at Hagrid's mealy chatting, they then met up with Neville and had dinner, by eleven most students were in their year dorms, and Harry used the disillusions charm to keep himself from sight, he activated the map and kept a close eye on the prefects and teachers, Dumbledore was busy in his office and none of the prefects were any where near the Gryffindor tower at the moment,

He took off, and without much trouble he soon found himself at the whomping willow, he made sure not to make too much noise and soon found himself in the tunnel leading him, to the shack, he followed he stairs and arrived at the room, he peaked inside and saw the familiar face of Remus Lupin starring out of the window, Harry was glad he hadn't been spotted yet and made sure no one else was their,

He opened the door causing Remus to turn,

"Who's there?" he asked, Harry cast the finite charm and soon re appeared, Remus mouth dropped open,

"Hello Moony" Harry said cheerfully, Remus continued to stare mouth wide opened, Harry shifted at his staring,

"Careful Moony or you'll catch flies" he joked, Remus chuckled and closed his mouth,

"Merlin, you look just like James" he said "except your eyes you have your mum's eyes" he continued, Harry smiled at the grown man, Harry sighed he needed to talk to him,

"Look Remus I know you have some questions and I have to talk to you about something urgent so I'll do this the quick way" Harry pulled out his wand,

"I, Harry James Potter do swear on my life and my magic, that I am Harry James Potter and that everything I am about to say is truthfully factually and undeniable correct, so mote be it" his wand emitted a long silver vapour that engulfed Harry's body and soon disappeared,

"What was that for?" Remus asked

"Well I have some things that I need to talk to you about and some of them are….well…they're going to be hard to believe, but first things first, did you have any questions" Harry asked

Remus looked overwhelmed already and things hadn't even started,

"Well yes, how did you know about me, how did you know about me being friends with your father and me being a Marauder and by the way how did you get hold of the map?" he asked,

Harry smiled, "well many of those answers are tied in to what I have to tell you but to answer your last question, I summoned the map since I knew it was at Hogwarts"

"You summoned the map?" he asked

"Yeah you know with the Accio charm" Harry explained

"You already know the Accio charmed?" Remus asked looking even more confused, Harry gave the man a sympathetic look,

"Do you have a couple of hours to spare Remus?" Harry asked. Remus nodded,

"Good because I've got one hell of a tail to tell you, but first I need you to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" Harry explained locking eyes with him

Remus took out his wand,

"I. Remus John Lupin do swear on my life and my magic, that I won't tell anyone anything about what Harry James Potter is to tell me, so mote be it" the same silver vapour appeared,

Harry smiled again, "thank you, I suggest we sit down, this could take a while.

00000000000000000000000000

Remus Lupin was not a man who could be easily shocked, but here he was wide eyed mouth hung open and hardly taking a breath, Harry had just told him about the basics of the future like going back in time,

"But how exactly, how did you managed to go back in time" he asked, Harry pulled the crystal out of his pocket and handed it to him,

"It's the crystal of Aetus, it's time travel power is supposedly just a myth but that's only because no one had a power source strong enough to activate it" Harry explained, Harry chuckled

"Cost a pretty penny as well" he joked, Remus examined the Crystal, he knew of its existence and the myth behind it,

"Still how did you manage it, I wouldn't think anyone had that power or any means to that power" Remus asked

"No believe it or not everyone has the power but it was something I read in a book combined with what a friend said that helped me fit the puzzle" he explained

"What did they say?"

"She said "the soul holds more power than anything else on the planet" and she was right"

"I still don't fully understand" Remus asked

"Basically when the soul leaves the body it admits an extraordinary amount of power, enough power to activate the crystal" Harry explained, Remus was deep in thought,

"But how did you separate your soul from your body, the only way to do that would be to….oh no…..Harry please tell me you didn't" he asked practically begging, Harry looked him in the eye and slowly nodded his head,

"Yeah to activate it I had to kill myself" Harry softly spoke, Remus sat flabbergasted,

"WHY!" Remus shouted more out of surprise then anger, Harry looked at him and held his calm,

"You want to know why, you wanna know why, why not Remus!" he spoke loudly but calmly and stood up,

"You said you defeated Voldermort, you won, why throw it all away!" Remus asked now shouting,

"Throw what away, I'd lost everything Remus including you, you daft sod, not to mention my friends, everyone I cared about and the girl I loved, I had nothing to lose Remus!" Harry retorted, Remus stood taking in the young man who was radiating magic like he'd never seen, he chuckled,

"So who's the lucky girl then uh" he asked, Harry looked at him and burst out laughing, he calmed himself down before speaking,

"Trust a Marauder to pick that tad bit of information out of everything else" he joked, Remus laughed softly,

"She's my best friend, the one person who was by my side through everything, unfortunately I never got to tell her, infact to be honest that's the first time I've said it out loud"

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'd just finished off Voldermort, and soon found most of my friends, of all of them only one was still alive, Neville told me where Hermione, that's her name by the way, was, I found her and I broke down, my other friends….I don't know….I cried and I felt the loss of them but I didn't feel like my world had come to an end….till I found her….she'd be battling death eaters and managed to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, managed to defeat her but she didn't….she got hit" Harry felt a wave of sorrow soar through him, Remus gentle placed his hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Harry it's alright your girls alive and well isn't she?" he asked,

"Yeah" he sighed; he composed himself and looked back at Moony smiling,

"And she's not my girl" he added,

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing were both a bit young, secondly I'll have to tell her the truth before anything happens" Harry explained,

"Anyway I didn't ask you to come here tonight to talk about my love life, we need to talk about Sirius" Harry declared, Remus looked unsure,

"Harry he's locked up and I'm sure you found out about his betrayal and….." Harry held up his hand,

"Sirius is innocent Moony" Harry said, Remus again was giving a good impersonation of a goldfish,

"But how can he be Inno…"

"Wormtail's alive and in Hogwarts right now he was the one who betrayed my parents, Padfoot wasn't guilty nor was he my parent's secret keeper" Harry again explained, Remus was still slightly dumbfounded and Harry pressed on,

"Basically Sirius knew that Voldermort would think that he would be the secret keeper since he was my dad's best friend, he thought it would be a good idea to use Wormtail since no one would have suspected it, unfortunately it turned out that Pettigrew was the traitor" Harry allowed Remus a few minutes to let this sink in, Remus let out a loud breath he hadn't realized he been holding,

"You said that Peter's at the castle right now didn't you?"

"Yes, right now he's probably sat on Ron Weasley's bed gnawing at the sheets"

"Wait so that's how he…"

"yes, when Sirius cornered him all those years ago, the little prick put on an Oscar winning performance, he cut off his thumb and had a wand in his back pocket and killed those muggle, he then transformed into his rat animagus and went to find a wizarding family to live with so he could keep an ear out for any word on his master"

Harry felt terrible for the poor man, he looked so lost and Harry still hadn't reached the main reason for bringing him here yet.

"Remus I know this is a lot to take in but I've only just scratched the surface of the problem, I need your help and not only to get Paddy out of prison, there are some things you need to know about Dumbledore"

Remus's sorrow was drowned out momentarily by curiosity; he looked at Harry and nodded for him to continue,

"Here's where the story gets really good" Harry spat in disgust.

0000000000000000000000

Remus hadn't always agreed with Dumbledore but after almost an hour of listening of the betrayals of the so called "leader of the light" Remus actually felt physically sick that someone could be that manipulative,

"Harry are you sure about all this?" he asked, surprisingly Harry shrugged,

"About my account at Gringotts and my parents will, I'm in absolutely no doubt about those, whether or not he had anything to do with the love potion or not I'm not so sure"

Remus hung his head in shame, he had let the old goat manipulate the young man/boy in front of him for years and hadn't had a clue,

"Harry…I don't even know…I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you" he chocked back tears, Harry gave him a appreciative smile

"Moony you didn't know, Dumbledore isn't called the most powerful wizard of our time for nothing, plus I know you tried to contact me in the past, but if it makes you feel any better you can help me now" he smiled mischievously,

Remus smiled back, "I'll do whatever you need me to do"

"Well right now since Sirius is in Azkaban, your technically my Guardian" Harry said, Remus was surprised to hear this and the shock must have shown on his face,

"I'm guessing you didn't know this did you" Remus shook his head,

"Well the official will stated that of something happened to my parents I was to go to Sirius, if not him then you, and if not you then the Longbottoms, then the Bones family" Harry explained,

"Right now the whole world believes that Dumbledore is my Guardian, I need you to come with me to Gringotts to sort this out, I trust Griphook a lot since he was the one I usually dealt with, Remus I'm asking you as my officially Guardian to amancipate me",

Remus looked worried for a moment that Harry didn't want him as a Guardian but Harry must have sensed his discomfort,

"And before you think it's because I don't want you as a Guardian Moony it's not, don't forget Dumbledore had complete control of my life last time, he even signed the marriage contract, this way Dumbledore won't find any loopholes, I will be free to find Voldermort's Horcruex's, I'll be free of the Dursleys, I'll be free to live my own life without it being controlled" Harry finished,

Remus stared at him and gave him a small smile,

"I'll help you Cub" he said, "but when can we do all this or do you already have a plan" he smiled at the young man,

"First things first, we need to get Sirius out of Azkaban, it does however mean sacrificing the map, by the way could you make another just in case it's ever needed?" Harry asked, Remus nodded,

"Good, it's also going to take some fine acting….." Harry explained the plan full front and Remus could help but burst out laughing,

"So simple yet so genius, you are truly the son of a Marauder"

Harry sadly smiled, he locked eyes again with Remus, "I will send some letter's if that's alright" he asked, Remus smiled

"I'd love to hear from you, don't worry I'll keep in touch" Harry rapidly shook his head,

"No Remus I don't whether Dumbledore is screening my incoming mail or not, tell me who knows about the existence of the Marauders?"

Remus sat thinking hard, "well…..I'm pretty certain Dumbledore knows about us, McGonagall as well I think, Flitwick might have but I can't say for certain and…." Remus stopped when he saw Harry grinning like a Cheshire cat, "what?" he asked,

"Moony you just gave me the final piece I needed for the plan, needless to say things are going to get interesting pretty soon".

0000000000000000000000000

After discussing the plan a little more and some general banter (like Moony pressing Harry for information on Hermione) Remus soon realized the sun had come up, he stared wide eyed out of the window,

"Oh my, what time is it?" he asked but mostly to himself,

"Shit it's twenty past six" Harry exclaimed,

"You need to get back to the castle Harry, will you be alright getting back" he asked

"yeah don't worry and I'll send you an owl sometime next week" he said suddenly feeling very awkward, he took the map and was going to leave but emotion took over and he engulfed Moony in a hug which was returned, they broke apart and Harry struggled to keep the tears a bay,

"Don't you dare get killed this time around you daft sod" he joked, both laughed,

"Be safe cub, and try to stay out of trouble".

They soon parted and Harry thankfully had a safe trip back to the Common room, he felt exhausted but at the same time couldn't help but think a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he had one task left to do for the day and that was to write to Sirius.

00000000000000000000

Sirius leaned against the wall reading the "pretend note" he had gotten waiting for the guard to disappear from site, after making sure no one was in ear shot he called the command words,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good",

_Dear Padfoot_

_I hope your doing well and I'm sorry it's been a while since my previous letter,_

_First off I have spoken with Moony, just last night as it happens, he believes your innocent and we're working on catching Pettigrew and getting you out of that hell hole._

_Unfortunately too many people might get suspicious of my actions as well as Moony's so I'm afraid he won't be able to contact you, for the time being he has to let the world think that he still believes you to be the traitor._

_If all goes to plan you should be out for Christmas, I certainly am looking forward to meeting you in person._

_Best wishes_

_The same friend_

Sirius couldn't hold in the tears of happiness, Moony now knew he was innocent and was working on getting him out, whoever it was that was helping him was getting a huge sloppy kiss from him he joked,

"Whoever you are thank you and I look forward to meeting you as well" he softly spoke.

The first frost arrived and Hogwarts looked to be promising a white Christmas, after seeing Moony several days ago, Harry now started to put his plan into action.

The last class of the day was Transfiguration, Harry's mind however was on anything but the lesson, he wondered if he could perhaps trust McGonagall with his little secret, he remembered how she had often took his side in an argument and didn't blindly follow Dumbledore, he would keep an eye out maybe tell her everything if he needed her help but for now he decided to play the part that he and Moony had discussed,

The lesson ended but Harry didn't make for the door,

"Harry aren't you coming with us?" Hermione asked,

"I need to talk to the Professor; I'll catch up with you guys later" He replied,

"Want us to wait?" Neville asked, Harry shook his head

"I don't know how long I'll be" they both waved and departed, Harry walked up to McGonagall now feeling rather nervous,

"Um Professor?" Harry said tentatively, she looked up from her desk,

"Yes Mr Potter did you need something?" she asked, Harry took off his back pack and began to rummage, pulling out the map,

"well Professor about two days ago, I found this in the common room, basically it's a map of Hogwarts that show's where everyone is" he explained, he'd already activated the map before heading for lessons so he wouldn't have to tell her the command words, she took it and did a very good impression of an owl,

"You say you found this Mr Potter?" she asked, Harry nodded,

"But that's not the thing I wanted to ask you about, it's the names of the creators you see, they sound really familiar" Harry explained,

"And who are the creators of this map Mr Potter?"

"Just put you wand to the parchment Professor and state who you are and they kind of talk back to you" Harry explained shrewdly, McGonagall eyed him suspiciously but decided to try,

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, to whom is it that created you?" She asked, she was surprised when the map vanished and writing soon took its place,

_Mr Prongs wishes to congratulate Meow McGonagall on finally getting headmistress and disappointed she finally found our map._

_Mr Moony also wishes to congratulate the good Professor and prays she won't burn us when she's done with us._

_Mr Padfoot would like to welcome the lovely McGonagall to the Marauders if she promises not to destroy the map, Please._

_Mr Wormtail would like to offer the Professor his Congratulations and say it is well deserved. _

Harry was surprised to see a sad smile appear on the Professors face, she looked at Harry with a warm expression,

"I don't suppose you know who these men are do you Harry?"

Harry was surprised to hear her call him by his first name,

"No professor, I mean like I said the names sound really familiar but I can't place them" he explained hoping she would help him out,

"How much do you know about your parents Potter?" she asked,

"Other than there names nothing really" he shrugged, McGonagall was surprised to hear he knew practically nothing,

"Well you may find it interesting to know that your father is one of the creators of this little trinket" she indicated to the map, Harry tried his best to look shocked at the news,

"You see when your father was at Hogwarts, he was a part of a group known as the Marauders…."

The next twenty minutes past and Harry listened to the Professor explain who the Marauders were and their not forgotten legacy that remained with the senior members of the staff, Harry took note how she tried to avoid to many questions about Sirius,

"Wow, I can't believe it, Professor I don't suppose if you know if any of the Marauders are still around are you?" he asked, her eyes flashed of worry for a moment,

"Well I believe that Remus Lupin, Moony, is still alive in fact we often exchange greetings at Christmas" she replied, Harry felt the happiness and excitement grow in him like air in a balloon, his plan was going great,

"Do you think Mr Lupin would mind if I contacted him Professor?" he asked, McGonagall gave the young boy a another sad smile, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind Mr Potter, now if you don't mind I do have papers to grade" she went back to her papers, Harry however decided to try his luck,

"Um, professor I was wondering if I could maybe, well may I have the map back" he asked polite, trying to luck very innocent,

McGonagall again looked at him,

"Potter I don't think…"

"I swear I won't use it professor it's just…well I didn't know that my dad help create it" he tried his best puppy dog eyes while still looking innocent, it seemed to work as she handed him the map,

"Very well Potter but I must insist that you don't use it, if I catch wind that you are you grandchildren will be attending detention", Harry smiled and stuffed it in his bag,

"Thank you professor" he quickly left, not really believing his luck, he kind of bad about using the parent card on McGonagall but didn't want to risk Dumbledore finding out about the map,

"_Well the hat did say I'd do well in Slytherin" _he mused, he quickly dashed to the owley and began writing his letter to Moony,

_Dear Moony_

_Had a nice chat with McGonagall earlier, she was telling me all about you and the other Marauders,_

_Stage one is now complete, I even managed to keep the Map._

_McGonagall now knows that I'm in contact with you, I don't think she'll tell Dumbledore and he's too busy with everything else to ask her if I've been talking to her,_

_If we're still on with the plan then I'll see you in the Holidays._

_Bye for Now _

_Harry._

0000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore sat in his chair waiting on Ron Weasley,

_Knock Knock_

"Please enter Mr Weasley" Dumbledore declared, A nervous looking Ron entered and sat across from the headmaster,

"Hello Mr Weasley, would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore graciously asked, Ron took one a dropped it in his mouth,

"So Mr Weasley, how are you coming along with young Mr Potter?" he asked, Ron shrugged slightly,

"Well Sir, he seems to think he's better then me, the boy-who-lived refuses to give me the time of day" Ron spat in anger,

Dumbledore sighed inwardly, he had hoped that Potter would befriend Weasley so he had someone to keep track of him, he had convinced Molly that young Harry would be looking for platform 9 3/4, however it seemed that the child had found out how to get to the train anyway, he knew that plan wasn't his best but it seemed that meeting before the train would have been the best way to let the two get acquainted,

"Now, now Mr Weasley, I'm sure he isn't that bad" Dumbledore said talking to Ron like a Five year old,

"No he is, anytime I talk to him he brushes me aside, you know I don't know why I'm bothering" Ron moaned,

"Come now Mr Weasley, I'm sure you and Mr Potter have something's in common, I'll see you in a few weeks Mr Weasley, until then keep your chin up, I'm sure Mr Potter will soon take to you" his eyes gave a twinkle and Ron got up and left,

Dumbledore sighed once more, it seemed that his plan wasn't going to plan; perhaps he should have a word with Mr Potter soon.

"Well where is it!"

"How should I know?"

"Well you had it last Fred"

"Look maybe we just dropped it somewhere", Harry listened to the twins bickering in the corner of the common room, truthfully he didn't believe that the twins would ever betray him, but he had to make sure before anything else.

Harry sat with Neville at the Gryffindor table eating lunch,

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked looking a little concerned,

"She said she'd meet us down here, but yeah she's pushing it if she's wanting something to eat" Neville said checking his watch,

"Harry swirled around and checked the Gryffindor table, none surprisingly Draco and his two gorillas weren't there, Harry couldn't shake the bad feeling in his stomach now, he got up,

"Where you going?" Neville asked, Harry slumped over to Neville so no one would overhear,

"Malfoy and his two baboons aren't here, I've got a bad feeling pal" he headed towards the Gryffindor Common room, on his way he heard whispered voices on the 4th floor,

"Well see how cocky Potter is after his girlfriend is shown her place" the voice of Malfoy taunted, Hermione just glared daggers at him,

"What's wrong Mudblood, scared, can't blame you Potter isn't here to save you" he laughed,

"Guess again Malfoy-Expelliamus" Harry cried disarming Malfoy of his wand, this gave Hermione the chance as she cracked him good and hard in the jaw knocking the blonde boy off his feet, both Crabbe and Goyle plus Harry were all shocked by this turn of events, luckily Harry recovered first by using the totalus on both of the huge young boys, he rushed over to Hermione,

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, she nodded but tears were formed in her eyes, Harry hugged her tightly which he was pleased to note she returned,

"I'm sorry it's just I was scared" she whispered,

"It's alright Mione, I understand" he released the hug and found her staring at him with a puzzled look,

"What?" he asked

"You called me Mione" she answered, Harry hadn't realized he had called her by her old nickname,

"Sorry just came out I guess, I'll not call it you if it bothers you" he replied, he was pleased to see she smiled,

"No I like it" she replied, Harry smiled then turned to Malfoy who looked to be knocked out,

"Jeez you've got a mean right hook Mione" he joked,

"I'm going to get in trouble aren't I" she said looking worried, Harry took her hand which made his insides full with joy,

"Don't worry well go get McGonagall she'll let you tell you side of the story" Harry pulled her along to the headmistress office, suddenly he felt Hermione force him to stop, she looked at him and smiled causing Harry to blush slightly,

"_Eighteen years old and her simply smiling is enough to turn my legs to jelly, hormones suck"_

"Thank you" she said, she then pulled him into a hug of her own, Harry couldn't help but smile, he had just seen her knock Malfoy out cold and was now hugging him, any doubts he had about coming back to the past were now non existent.

**Ooo~ooO**

**And there ended my first attempt at Fanfiction, I actually had Chapter 6 out as well but like chapter 2 and 3 I lost it.**

**Anyway I stopped working on this because technically I wanted to do a prequel as I didn't believe the flashback scenes I was doing could do the story justice.**

**Anyway the next thing I will upload is the Prequel to THIS story.**


	3. Harry Potter: At Destiny's End

**A/N: Here is technically part 1 of my Destiny trilogy, and is the prequel to Rewrite of Destiny, this is actually at least Half done but sadly I lost my way with it and became bored with it as well.**

Harry Potter

At Destiny's End

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, she is also the reason I haven't been able to touch the HP books since I read DH.**

Harry Potter laid spread out across his bed unknowingly staring at the ceiling; it had been a little over two weeks since he had arrived back at number four Privet Drive,

Memories of recently deceased Albus Dumbledore often plagued his thoughts, at times he missed the man at other times he hated him for leaving him the task he had to accomplish, the only similarity of both feelings be expressed were the accompany of tears they brought,

If there was one thought that often cheered him up was the knowledge that he would soon be leaving the Dursleys for good, this summer hadn't been too bad so far with them as they simply left him alone to which he was more than happy to reciprocate, still he did get lonely at times,

Another trail of thoughts that had been bothering him was the upcoming hunt for the Horcruxes, he had already decided that the Black family library might hold some clues he may need so he would be off to Grimmuald Place as soon as possible, Harry didn't like going down this line of thoughts however since it led back to Dumbledore and Harry's frustration over been left with the almost impossible task,

"_How in the world did Dumbledore expect me to do this?"_ he would often wonder,

Harry groaned in frustration as he came out of those thoughts, he started thinking about the wedding, truthfully he was looking forward to seeing if witch's and wizards weddings were any different from the muggle world, however the upcoming wedding also meant he'd have to see Ginny for the first time since breaking up with her,

Ginny was also a subject that had been plaguing his thoughts for a while, he couldn't help but remember the last words she had said to him,

"_**I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were off fighting him"**_

That sentence had not left Harry's head since entering, he huffed in annoyance,

"_Does that girl not know me at all?"_ he thought to himself, many other memories and questions bothered him on the subject of him and Ginny and their relationship, the major thing that bothered him was the fact that it sounded like she still saw Harry as the boy who lived,

"_Is that all she ever sees when she looks at me?"_ he wondered.

The next day Harry awoke to the sound of his companion Hedwig hooting at him to wake up, he squinted as the sun hit his eyes, he grumbled in annoyance,

"Thanks for the bloody wake up call Hed" he said sarcastically, the owl gave him a look of supremacy of having one over her 'master', he took the letter that Hedwig had and began to open it while the snowy owl made her way to her cage for water,

Harry tore the envelope and began to read…

_Harry_

_How's things at the Dursley's?_

_The Burrow is pretty hectic right now, it's become wedding central, Mum's starting to go off her but with the extra work load, things are still kind of dull however that is unless you enjoy hearing wedding plans,_

_Anyway just to let you know Lupin and Tonks are picking you up this Friday at about three o clock to bring you to the Burrow,_

_Also have you heard from Hermione by any chance, she hasn't sent me any letters for a while?_

_Ron_

Harry furrowed his brow in annoyance; he had made plans to go to the Black's mansion, whilst he was grateful that the Weasley's wanted him there the letter seemed to indicate that he had little choice in the matter,

Harry began writing the reply…

_Dear Ron_

_Things are fine here; the Dursley's are pretty much avoiding me which in my books is a good thing,_

_I'm actually looking forward to the wedding so I guess I'll see you Friday then,_

_By the way I have gotten a few letters from Hermione but I haven't received one in a week or so,_

_See you soon mate_

_Harry_

Harry thought hard for a moment, he hadn't received a letter from Hermione for a while and since she usually sent him at least two every week he began to worry, deciding to try and contact her before making any more rash decisions he began to write her a letter…

_Dear Hermione_

_Are you alright?_

_I haven't heard from you in well over a week and Ron's last letter said you weren't answering his letters either,_

_Ron said that Moony and Tonks are coming this Friday to take me to the Burrow, so I hope I see you there, apparently it's become headquarters for 'Order of the wedding' or something,_

_Please write back soon, you know how I get if I think you guys in trouble, I'll have no choice but to let my 'saving people thing' take over,_

_If you not staying at the Burrow then I'll see you at the wedding,_

_Love_

_Harry_

Hedwig flew over to him the instant he finished,

"Felling up to some flying girl? He asked, the owl gave him a stern look as to say _"of course you nitwit"_,

Harry held up his hands in defence, "I'm only asking"

He gave her the letters, "Make sure you wait for Hermione's reply before leaving girl" the owl winked at him in understanding before setting off, Harry went downstairs to begin his day of doing nothing.

Harry ended up spending most of the day doing small chores, since he had already completed most of the bigger ones, one beaming bit of luck however was that all three of the Dursleys would be off in London Friday so at least he didn't have to watch a confrontation between his relatives, Moony and Tonks,

Later that night he sat in his room reading a book on healing charms and potions since it most probably come in handy, suddenly he heard a flapping just outside his window, he peaked out to see Hedwig, she glided in landing on Harry's bed,

"Hey girl is that from Hermione?" he asked, the owl hooted in response, Harry knew she meant yes, he took it from her as she went to her cage for sleep, and Harry quickly ripped the letter open,

_Dear Harry_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing much lately but I've been busy and in all honesty I hadn't realized that it had been over a week since my last letter, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to worry you,_

_I will be staying at the Burrow but I won't be getting there till next Wednesday so I'll see you then,_

_Please let Ron know I'm fine as well, I just have things to do at home right now,_

_Love _

_Hermione_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, she was alright, Harry smiled and felt a warm glow rise throughout him as he did whenever he read her letters since she always ended them 'Love Hermione', secretly Harry had developed a bit of a crush on his bushy haired best friend since the Yule Ball, however the Tri-Wizard had laid to heavily on his mind and he was still confused over his feelings for Cho Chang at the time, in fifth year it seemed that Ron had feelings for he and it seemed that she had for Ron so Harry pushed those feeling aside, if he had any doubt that his two friends like each other then they were abolished in the previous year and he realized that the only role he would ever have in Hermione's life was her best friend and that thought saddened him.

Friday arrived and as planned the Dursley's took there leave to head to London, Harry knowing he was leaving decided to help himself to some proper breakfast for a change, he spent most of the day checking to make sue he had everything with him,

Three o clock arrived as did Moony and Tonks after asking a question he knew only the real Moony would answer he lead them to the living room where they sat and idly chatted for a few moments,

"So Harry you looking forward to the wedding?" asked Tonks whose hairs was sporting a nice shade of bright yellow today,

"Yeah should be fun" he replied

"Well perhaps attending this wedding will give Wolfie here some hints" she smirked evilly as Remus began to choke and excused himself to get some air, Harry shook his head in amusement,

"Your going to kill him if you carry on like that, he's getting old his can't take it" he replied jokingly,

"Maybe but with his wolf stamina it shouldn't be a problem" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, Harry suddenly felt very sick,

"Oh too much information Tonks" he replied to which she started laughing,

"Glad to help you Harry, now come on lets get your trunk, and get you to the Burrow"

Soon all his stuff was miniaturized and they apparated to the outskirts of the Burrow, he smiled seeing the old building in the not too far distance, he turned back to Remus and Tonks,

"Well I'll see you at the wedding Harry, you better save me a dance" she demanded though Harry knew she wasn't really demanding, he simply smiled,

"We'll see, the only way I'm dancing is if I'm drunk" he declared,

"Now Harry as I'm sure your aware underage drinking isn't clever, you better not let me catch you" Remus inputted good heartedly,

"Don't worry Moony I won't let you catch me" he joked back, soon the two left leaving Harry on as he headed for the house, suddenly two voices were heard from behind him, two voices he was hoping to avoid, for a while at least,

"Gred look"

"It's ickle Harrykins!"

It took Harry several minutes to shake the twins off, not that he wasn't happy to see them however he just wanted to get everything upstairs first, he entered the house and was soon bombarded on by Mrs Weasley,

He was grabbed and given the once over by Mrs Weasley who pronounced him a too thin still, she set on her way to making him several sandwiches,

"Really I'm fine Mrs Weasley, I'm not hungry" he pleaded, he wasn't hungry at all, since the Dursley's had left early he had helped himself to some breakfast at Privet Drive,

"Don't be silly dear a couple of sandwiches won't hurt" she ended up making four too which Harry consumed through some difficulty, he felt very sickly straight away,

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, could I take my things to Ron's room?" he asked politely, in truth he needed to go or he would vomit in the kitchen,

"Of course dear run along" she cheerfully replied and went back to cleaning, Harry quickly dashed upstairs and just managed to reach the bathroom on time, his stomach felt on fire from the vomiting, he also felt guilty, he liked Mrs Weasley's cooking but his stomach had already had a standard amount of food.

After unpacking and still feeling slightly light headed, he went back downstairs to find the Twins and Charlie in the living room,

"Ah Harry come to join us in the anarchy that is a wedding" Fred asked grinning like a mad man,

"Yeah sure, why not" he said smiling, Charlie let out a huge yawn,

"I tell you I'm never getting married, not after seeing this debacle, forget I'll simply elope" he said,

"Ooh don't let mother hear you say that Charlie boy" one of the twins replied,

"Yeah she'll never forgive you for not letting her see another one of her babies off into the world of marriage" the other twin said,

"How's Bill been, what with the wedding and everything?" Harry asked,

"Nervous but that's to be expected, plus mum really has been making his life hell for the past few weeks" Charlie replied,

"It can't be that bad can it?" Harry asked, he knew wedding were complicated but not that over the top,

"It's worse than you could imagine mate, mum seems to think that this is her wedding, she keeps making all the decisions without talking with the bride and groom" One of the twins said,

"Yeah Fleur's been right cheesed off at mum, can't really blame her either" the other finished,

"Fleur's here as well then?" Harry asked, the three shook their heads,

"Nah, she's meeting with her friends and family, I think she's staying back at her parents right now" George stated,

"Yeah, between mum and Ronny I can see why she left" Fred joked,

"What's Ron got to do with her leaving?" He asked,

"Well Ronnikins still does the impressive act of an drooling statue whenever she's around, plus all that staring at her was prompting Bill to send him death glares" Fred replied,

Harry chuckled he remembered how bad Ron always was around Fleur, he continued his chat with the three of them until Mrs Weasley asked or rather demanded they help out, Harry was sent out into the garden where he came face to face with Ginny for the first time since breaking up with her,

"Hi Harry" she teasingly greeted, Harry was surprised by how little seeing her elated him, still he felt a need to be polite,

"Hey Ginny" he replied evenly, his lack of reaction around her seemed to make her a little mad, he also didn't say anything else which pissed her off,

"Is that it?" she asked, Harry turned back to face her confusion on his face,

"Is that what?" he asked, she looked slightly shocked, she was expecting much more of a reaction from him seeing her,

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she again asked,

"Well what else do you want me to say?"

"Well maybe Ginny I'm sorry I broke up with you, I didn't mean it would be nice!" she yelled, Harry felt his own temper rising but kept his cool,

"Ginny… I broke up with you for a good reason, now maybe we'll get back together when it's all over but things could change by then" he said, hoping this might shut her up, unfortunately it had the complete opposite effect,

"CHANGE, THINGS WILL NEVER CHANGE, I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE I WAS FOUR, I'M NOT LETTING ANYTHING CHANGE NOW!" she screamed, Harry wondered how she had gone from pleasant to catatonic so fast",

"Ginny I'm sorry we broke up but for Merlin's sake just move on!" He partly yelled, he quickly walked away wanting the conversation to end, he could hear her shrieking as he left,

"_Man she can be weird"_ he thought to himself.

The next couple of days at the Burrow were a nightmare for Harry, between helping prepare the wedding and Ginny constantly hounding him and Ron who seemed to be very pissed at Harry for some reason, Harry wounded how in the hell he was managing to stay sane,

With Ron in a bad mood constantly, Harry was left with the twins for company to which he didn't mind, he actually enjoyed watching them prank everyone and soon came adapt at avoiding them too which caused a small declaration of war from the twins who were on a mission: Operation prank Harry Potter'.

Thankfully his saving grace in Hermione came along that following Wednesday just before the wedding, Ron had tried to get her alone all day on the day she arrived which he eventually did asking to speak to her in private, they were gone quite a while and whilst Harry didn't want to invade them he wanted to make sure everything was alright, he found them chatting near the shed which quickly turned to rowing,

"What do you meen you not my girlfriend, what was all that at Dumbledore's funeral about!" he exclaimed, Hermione managed to keep her voice at annoyed not full blown anger,

"I needed someone's shoulder to cry on Ron, It was an upsetting day, I thought you understood that" she explained, Ron fumed stamping his foot in anger like a misbehaving child,

"Well how about how you were acting last year, you were jealous of Lavender and then sent those birds at me; don't try to tell me you don't fancy me!" Ron yelled again, Hermione's face went bright red both from embarrassment and rage,

"With an attitude like yours Ronald I could never fancy you!" she yelled back, Harry decided to let his presence be known walking out from behind the corner,

"Hey guys everything okay?" he asked walking over like he hadn't heard them, Ron gave him the briefest of looks,

"Fine" he said as he stormed off back to the house, slamming the door hard enough for both Harry and Hermione to hear, Harry walked over to her,

"What's wrong?" he asked, she looked at him and gave a brief smile,

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear us Harry", Harry hugged her,

"I'm sorry I didn't meen to hear, I just came out to see if you guys were alright and well…" he didn't carry on, Harry let the hug linger until she broke it apart, he lead her over to the fence where they leaned against it and chatted about everything and nothing, Harry enjoyed it, Hermione was probably the only person he felt perfectly secure with, true he hadn't mentioned the crush he had on her but of all his friends she was the one who he felt at ease with, eventually the subject of Ginny came around,

"How are you and Ginny doing Harry?" she asked, Harry looked at her in surprise he had thought she knew already,

"There is no me and Ginny, well not any more anyway" he replied, now it was her turn to looked surprised,

"But Ginny hasn't mentioned the two of you breaking up or anything", Harry sighed, it seemed Ginny didn't really believe he had broken up with her,

"We broke up at Dumbledore's funeral; initially I did it to protect her...but then…she said something that's been bugging me all summer" he explained, Hermione watched him wanting him to press on but not wanting to sound impolite,

"What did she say?" she asked, curiosity won out,

"She said, she knew I wouldn't be happy unless I was fighting Voldermort" Harry explained deadpanned, Hermione snorted, it her that was a ridicules concept,

"Is she joking, anyone who knows you knows you hate being the one who has to do this, you hate the fact that you're the boy-who-lived, surely she must realize you only want to be a normal teenager?" Hermione stated, Harry chuckled but it was at Hermione, she did know him too well,

"Yeah well it did get me to thinking, Ginny wants the boy-who-lived, not me, not just Harry, but I don't know I still care about her, true she's been a pain the last few days always hanging around me, honestly the only time she's really left me alone is when I need the bathroom" Hermione giggled at him, the two sat in silence for several minutes,

"Do you think it's safe to go in yet?" Hermione asked, Harry shrugged,

"Don't know, but you know what they say, Gryffindors charge ahead", she rolled her eyes but smiled as he took her hand leading her back to the house.

Ron stormed in the house and headed towards Ginny's room, he didn't bother knocking and stormed in, she shrieked not expecting him,

"What the hell are you doing, Ron!" she yelled looking away from the window to her brother as he stormed in,

"Why isn't it working Ginny!" He yelled, she furrowed her brow in confusion,

"What are you on about?" she asked, Ron flared his arms about like a fish out of water,

"Uh hello Hermione, I know you said that the potion would ware off somewhat during the summer but it isn't effecting her anymore!" he yelled, Ginny glared at her brother, she was annoyed but more out of the fact that he was right, Harry had also seemed to be resisting the effects of the potion, hell her mother had laced his lunch several days ago with Amortentia but it had little to no effect, she simply glared at her brother before looking out of the window again, she now saw Harry and Hermione hugging,

"Get off him bitch!" she screamed, Ron looked bewildered at her before walking over to the window and saw the two himself, he was pissed alright, he had often seen the two embracing but the Aromentia had help stop that for the most part last year, he slammed his fist on to the desk,

"Ginny you told me, that potion would work!" he yelled letting all his rage seem through his gritted teeth, he continued to breath heavy like a enraged dragon,

"It did, your forgetting she's been away for several weeks without regular intakes, of course the potion will have sub-sided, all we need to do is dose her again" Ginny tried to make herself believe this, but Harry had been given the potion and it wasn't working or at least it didn't appear to be, was Hermione immune too,

"I'll go see if we have anymore" he left in a hurry leaving Ginny to watch the two from her bedroom, they were their chatting away like they always had, she vowed to get Harry back, he was her's and Hermione was Ron's, end of story,

"Stay away from my man Mudblood, or you'll regret it!" she spoke in vengefully, she stormed out of her room slamming the door deciding to catch up with Ron to find some more Amortentia, she didn't notice the two red heads who were disillusioned outside her room,

One of them turned to the other,

"Well dear brother it seems not all is right here at wedding central"

"Too true my twin, the question is what we do now?"

The wedding arrived and Harry had gotten his Emerald dress robed altered for the occasion, the wedding itself was a huge event, Harry was sure how many people were there but it reached a hundred at least, Harry was able to recognise a lot of the people there but many were complete strangers to him,

Ginny again tried to seduce Harry with the golden bridesmaid dress that she was wearing, Harry did have to admit that she looked very sexy in it but he knew her game by now, his mouth hit the ground however when he saw Hermione in her formal wear, she seemed to be wearing a periwinkle dress much like the Yule ball, her hair was straight as well and Harry idly wondered if she had used the same potion she had in fourth year,

Ron who was seated up front with his other brothers was oozing with hate and jealousy as Hermione seated herself next to Harry, Harry felt himself go very hot very quickly as she smiled at him, the ceremony took place but in all honesty Harry had no idea what was being said by the bride and groom since he couldn't stop stealing glances at the beauty next to him,

Pretty soon Bill and Fleur were declared man and wife, and within moments the twins cracked out the party cheer, the reception was fun, although Harry knew that they had agreed to head to Grimmuald place that night Harry decided to have some fun, he mainly chatted with people he knew, and eventually tried firewiskey which he quickly regretted, Ron however had started downing the firewiskey like water, unfortunately Tonks held Harry to her word and he ended up being physically dragged by Tonks to dance much to the amusement of Remus, unfortunately this lead to more of the females asking him to dance to which he couldn't turn down, Ginny also managed to coax him into a dance, Harry was very thankful when it was over since she spent most of there dance trying to practically reach penetration,

Harry sat back down next to Hermione who looked a little lonely; Harry felt his heat strings constrict,

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked,

"Nothing Harry don't worry" she replied, Harry sighed knowing she was lying but decided to question her about it later, he got back up holding out his hand,

"Dance Hermione?" he asked, she looked at him in surprise,

"I thought you hated dancing?" she asked, Harry gave her a lop sided grin,

"True but you're my best friend so I'm willing to make an exception this once" he said, she took his hand and the two began dancing,

"_Actually this isn't so bad" _he thought,

Around eleven most people had already gone home and the bride and groom and set off on their honeymoon, still some people were enjoying themselves, Ron had passed out at the table he was sitting, Hermione came over to Harry again, she was about to say something when the twins appeared and cut her off,

"We need to speak with you two urgently" one of them said in a serious tone that Harry had never heard from either one,

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, they both held up their hands,

"Not here, meet us by the pond in ten minutes, just you two not Ron" they both disappeared and left Harry and Hermione with puzzled expressions.

Harry and Hermione soon caught up with the twins at the pond who had sombre looks on there faces,

"Okay guys what gives?" Harry asked, both twins looked at each other for a moment before nodding, George pulled out and almost empty potions vile and handed it to Hermione,

"We found that in Ginny's room, do you know what it is?" George asked, Hermione examined the potion and gave it a sniff; she quickly took on a rather shocked look which past very quickly,

"I think it's Amortentia" she stated,

"Ding ding we have a winner" Fred joked sadly, Harry racked about in his memory he knew it sounded familiar,

"Wait isn't Amortentia a love potion?" he asked, all three of his company nodded,

"Well what's Ginny doing with it?" he asked rather alarmed, what was the girl doing with this at home,

"Guys this isn't going to be easy for wither of you but…"

"We overheard Ron and Ginny yesterday and it seems…"

"That our youngest siblings have you both bewitched…"

Harry jaw literally did hit the ground this time; he couldn't believe it, his best mate and his girlfriend, well his ex-girlfriend,

"No she can't have and Ron would never do that to Hermione!" he argued,

"He did Harry" Hermione said causing all three of them to turn to her, she looked miserable but amazingly not shocked like Harry, she carried on,

"During the summer I decided to study spells that could detect things like traces of magic and other bewitchments, I tried the spell out on myself believe me I was shocked when it showed I was positive for a love potion" she explained, Harry eyes changed several emotions, worry, anger, hate, rage, why would they do that to her, to him,

"That's why you…" he started but she cut him off,

"Yes that's why I never wrote, I was busy trying to fight the effects of the potion, and honestly I didn't know what to write to Ron, what was I supposed to say… Dear Ron how's your summer, mine's be pretty hectic especially after finding out about the love potion you have me under" she finished, Harry closed his mouth and took everything in, he moved over to her and hugged her briefly, Harry heard her sniffle and knew she was on the verge of tears,

"I need to know guys, how long did you know" Harry asked the twins, who were still rather upset over Ron and Ginny,

"I swear mate we didn't know until yesterday, we just needed to get you two alone before we could say anything" George said, Harry was glad they hadn't known long,

Harry was hurting badly over the betrayal but a part of him wasn't shocked, still their was bigger things at stake right now,

"Guy's would you mind leaving me and Hermione alone for a few minutes?" he asked,

"Cause not pal, we'll go make sure Ronnie's still knocked out"

"Yeah and if he's not there's always the beaters bats in the shed to do the job", they soon left and Harry hugged Hermione who let a few tears go,

"Harry what we do about Ron now?" she asked,

"I assume you mean regarding the hunt?" he asked, she nodded into his chest, Harry sighed, what could he do, truthfully, he wanted to hurt Ron right now more than anyone, he also wanted to hurt Ginny, he would never hit a women but he knew a few curses he'd like to try on her, but what about Ron, he knew too much, he knew about the Horcrux, he knew what Harry's mission was and where they might have to go, would Ron really let the information leak over this, in truth Harry was so pissed that he believed Ron would, and even if he wouldn't let the info leak Ron still had a big mouth on him and could accidentally say something,

"He has to come with us Hermione" Harry said sombrely, Hermione nodded again not really needing him to explain since she had been thinking the same thing; Hermione finally broke the hug,

"What now Harry?" she asked,

"I guess we go wake up the bastard and get going"

Ron had taken some waking up and the trio gathered up their stuff, the Burrow was silent now not a sound could be heard…apart from the snoring.

It had been the early hours of the morning when they finally managed to get to Grimmuald place, Ron quickly went to bed as did Harry and Hermione all taking separate rooms,

Harry didn't sleep at all, his mind kept playing the previous couple of years in his head, _"How long have they been up to this?" "Is Ron really my friend?" "Just how far would they have taken it?"_ all these questions kept popping up but he didn't have any answers, he got up and crept to the stairs to which he heard sobbing coming from the living room,

Hermione was sat on the couch with her face in her hands crying lightly,

"Hermione?" Harry asked, she looked up her eyes bloodshot, Harry rushed to her and hugged her lovingly, she returned it for several minutes, Harry didn't need to ask what was wrong, he knew full well what was wrong,

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, he said as he sat down next to her,

"Harry how could they?" she asked as fresh tears started to form, Harry didn't really know what to think,

"I don't know Hermione, when did you realize what was happening?" he asked, she dried her eyes and answered,

"Like I said earlier, I was trying to find some useful spells for us to use, I tried the _'Spellas Raveala' _on myself and discovered that I was under a love potion tied to Ron, at first I didn't know if he knew so I simply avoided contact with him until the potion had completely wore off"

"When did you realize that he did know?" Harry asked,

"I didn't or I wasn't sure, you saw how he reacted to the news that I wasn't his girlfriend, I thought maybe it was Ron just…you know been Ron…but when the twins told us where they found the vial…well everything clicked" she explained,

"I'm sorry Harry" she blurted out, Harry looked up giving her a bemused look,

"Why are you sorry, if anyone should be sorry it's that bastard upstairs" he snarled at the staircase as if Ron was standing there,

"No I'm sorry I didn't realize Ginny was doing the same thing, I should have realized sooner" she said, Harry again embraced her,

"It's okay Hermione, your not to blame, it's seems they've been playing us, my main question is how long?"

Neither spoke again that night but Harry ended up embracing Hermione with one shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder, she soon fell asleep and he followed not long after.

It had been a week since they left the Burrow but they had yet to find anything to help in regards to the Horcrux, Hermione had taken to checking their food and drink over the last couple of days, for the first two their hadn't been any drugging but by the third day practically everything Ron handed to her was laced with Amortentia, This fact had pissed Harry off to ends and had ended up with Harry knocking Ron's teeth right down his throat, Hermione had quickly cast an Obliviate and made up a story of Ron walking face first into a door, one that Ron couldn't question which left both Harry and Hermione in a state of hysterical laughter when he left for bed.

Harry also noted that with the new information with Ron and to a lesser extent Ginny, he and Hermione seemed to latch on to one another even more than they originally did, he had no complaints over this but it pushed his crush into over drive at times.

While they had sneaked out of the Burrow, they had let some people know where they were, Mrs Weasley who after many tantrums had finally had no really excuse to bring them back, plus both Harry and Hermione expected that Mr Weasley had calmed her down, both Lupin and Tonks were aware of there location as well.

One thing that wasn't making any progress however was the Horcrux hunt, their were a few books in the library on soul magic and a couple of vague references to Horcrux but none of this was any really help, unfortunately their was little to no material on the founders so looking for things that belonged to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was a waste of time.

Eventually after two weeks of no progress Hermione decided to talk to Harry about it,

"Harry I was wondering…" she bit her lip not really wanting to ask,

"Yeah Hermione?" he replied looking up from his book,

"Well, perhaps we should let someone else on everything" she stated, Harry sighed

"Hermione, I wish we could, But Dumbledore said I could only tell you and Ron" he explained, Hermione wasn't going to back down easily though,

"Even Dumbledore wasn't always right Harry, I mean he told you to tell Ron and yet after everything we found out, I think that's proof that even he was only human" she retorted, Harry furrowed his brow in concentration,

"_She's right I meen Dumbledore wasn't right about telling Ron…__**Then maybe we should ask for help**__…No I'm already putting Mione at risk, anyone with that knowledge would be a danger to themselves…__**Everyone's in danger until you finish the bastard off**__…Who asked you…__**I am you, you stupid prat**__…Great I'm going bloody loopy" _

"I don't know Hermione, anyone that knows is going to be in real danger" He said,

"News flash Harry everyone **IS** in real danger" she again retorted, Harry sighed in defeat,

"Okay but whom, I mean it's going to have to be someone we both trust and can take care of themselves" he said, she smiled

"Well what about Remus, Harry?" Harry slowly nodded,

"Okay I'll talk to Remus maybe he can help us"

Two days later Moony arrived and the Hermione had cast the sleeping spell on Ron and sat the werewolf down and explained everything including the betrayal of the youngest Weasleys, needless to say the remaining marauder was horrified for both of them and shocked over Voldermort's actions for creating Horcrux, Harry explained about which had been destroyed and where and what the other's were, he also handed the note from the fake locket to Remus who looked deep in thought,

"Remus what's wrong?" Harry asked,

"These initials I've seen them somewhere" he thought for a couple of minutes until he suddenly let out a small gasp,

"No it can't be!" He said getting up quickly making his way to the stairway, Harry and Hermione quickly followed,

"Remus what's wrong?" Harry again asked, Remus stopped in front of the old Black family tree and quickly began scanning it for someone, he suddenly found it,

"THERE!" he shouted pointing to one of the names; they both checked the name,

_**Regulas Arcturus Black**_

"NO WAY!" Harry shouted, Hermione soon put everything together,

"Harry didn't you say Regulas was a death eater before he died?" She asked also not quite believing they had overlooked Sirius's brother, Harry nodded his eyes not leaving the tapestry,

"Yeah apparently he wanted out so he was killed by other death eaters or at least that's what Sirius told me", Hermione nodded at the new information and began raking around her brain,

"Do you remember summer just before fifth year?" She asked, Remus was now paying attention to the two again,

"Yeah…well mostly" Harry shrugged,

"Do you remember that locket that we couldn't open?" she asked now almost bouncing in excitement, Harry fished around his memories and soon found it,

"Yeah I do!"

"It's gotta be here!" she half yelled,

"Is it really that simple?" Harry asked not believing his luck; suddenly Hermione's face went from excitement to misery,

"Oh no"

"What?" he asked worried by her change of mood so quickly,

"Harry we chucked most of that stuff away from when we were cleaning" Harry's heart soon dropped,

"What about Kreacher Harry?" Remus asked, again Harry felt his mood lighten,

"KREACHER!" he yelled, the elf popped up,

"The blood traitor summons Kreacher and poor Kreacher must answer" he gave a mock bow,

"Yeah yeah, I'm a blood traitor, heard it all before" he took the fake locket from Remus,

"Kreacher have you seen a locket like this before" he showed the elf the locket,

"Kreacher has"

"When was the last time you saw it?" Harry asked, Kreacher looked at his feet for a moment trying not to answer but since Harry was his master he had no choice,

"Yesterday" he squeaked out,

"Do you have the Locket Kreacher?" Kreacher fought even harder this time but again he answered,

"Kreacher does" he said though only just understandably,

"Give me the locket Kreacher" Harry stated, the elf just shook his head,

"Blood traitors, mudbloods, wolf beasts you all shame the good ancestral house of Black" Harry was quickly getting annoyed,

"Listen Kreacher you better give me that…" Hermione cut him off,

"We'll trade you Kreacher" she said, Kreacher looked at her,

"Hermione he doesn't deserve it" Harry complained, Hermione gave him a look that showed plain and simple, _Back off this will work_,

"Kreacher We'll trade lockets is that good enough?" Kreacher however wasn't giving in,

"The filthy Mudblood cannot offer Kreacher enough to give up master Regulus locket" he said,

"Fine, tell you what Kreacher, give us the locket and you can take whatever Black heirlooms with you to your cupboard" Harry said annoyed, Kreacher looked at him, eyes widening for a second, he disappeared and came back with the locket,

"Kreacher agrees" he handed the locket to Harry and took the fake and soon disappeared again to find more Black treasures,

The trio went back downstairs with the locket,

"Well how do we know?" Harry asked Hermione, Remus butted in,

"Let me try" he pulled out his wand, "_Raveala",_ suddenly the locket admitted a black aura, that looked like smoke, it stopped after several seconds,

"Well it's definitely filled with dark magic" Remus said, both Harry and Hermione were a little shocked by their good fortune,

"Well how do we destroy it?" Remus asked, Harry found his voice again,

"Well I stabbed the Diary with a Basilisk fang but I've no idea how Dumbledore destroyed the ring" Harry answered, all three just sat their for a couple of seconds,

"Guess it's back to research mode then" Hermione said, Harry solemnly nodded,

"_Just how the hell are we going to destroy it?"_

With three Horcrux down and here to go Harry felt a little less stressed, true they hadn't found a way to destroy the Horcrux yet but at least it was in their possession, Hermione had approached the subject of returning to Hogwarts, Harry wasn't certain this was the best idea but he knew their was the possibility of another Horcrux being there, he also told Hermione that the Basilisk in the Chamber of secrets might have the required means off destroying the locket, August the twenty first arrived and so did a couple of Hogwarts letters,

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry will be re-opening on the 1__st__ of September._

_If you wish to return please send a reply by owl by no later than the 25__th__ of August._

_Hopeful to have you return._

_Deputy Headmaster_

_Filius Flitwick_

"_Guess McGonagall has taken over as Headmistress"_ Harry idly thought he found another letter to him with the Hogwarts crest on the back; he opened it when a badge dropped to the floor,

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I would like to congratulate you on making head boy, if you choose not to return to Hogwarts this coming term, please notify the school at the first appropriate time._

_Kind Regards_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_Fillius Flitwick_

Harry's jaw hit the ground as he picked up the head boy badge, part of him was excited over the prospect but the other half remained sane as he remembered that he wasn't going back, at that moment Ron and Hermione made there appearance in the kitchen both holding Hogwarts letters, Hermione began asking him a question,

"Harry did you get your Hog…" She stopped when she saw the Head badge in his hands; she squealed in delight and hugged him, Harry felt himself go a little red from embarrassment, Harry smile soon disappeared when he realized that Ron was still their, Harry could see the jealousy practically oozing off him,

"Well Congratulation's Harry, knew it would be you" he said a fake and rather painful looking smile on his face, Harry sighed inwardly, he could have done without Ron being there,

"Yeah you get head boy and Hermione gets head girl…perfect" Ron again said, the sarcasm very clear within his voice, Harry hugged her back,

"You got head girl, why didn't you say?" he asked, she sighed,

"Because where not going back and I know you'll just try and convince me too since I got head girl" she explained, Harry lowered his head, that had been one of the first things that had come to his mind.

Harry finally let her go to see Ron staring at them his face going redder than his hair, soon after trying to calm the Weasley down to avoid another tantrum they started making a list of things to do, eventually Harry got around to thinking about Hogwarts,

"_**There might be another Horcrux there**__…true but that doesn't mean I have to go back…__**Sure but this way you can take your NEWT'S…**__I don't have time to attend classes plus I never know when I might need to leave…__**Your head boy, surely the heads get to leave school whenever needed" **_Harry looked over at Hermione who had her head stuck in a book,

"Hey Hermione" she looked up,

"Yeah Harry?" she asked,

"Can heads leave the School whenever they need to or do they not have that much power" he asked, she screwed up her face remembering the code of conduct,

"I think Heads do have the power to leave the grounds when it's cleared with the Head teacher" she explained,

"_**There you are, what reason do you have for not going back now**_**…**_It would mean having to tell McGonagall everything…__**No it wouldn't she might ask but you can explain to her that it's required for you to leave…**__It's not guaranteed that she would accept that though…__**Then you sneak out, I mean hello your cloak and map…**__I guess plus I know it would make Hermione happy...__**Yeah plus it will be just you two in the heads dorm…**__Oh piss off!" _Harry's face went red with the last statements; Hermione had been watching him go quiet,

"Harry are you alright?" she asked, Harry nodded,

"Do you want to go back Mione?" he asked, she avoided his gaze but Harry knew her words weren't lies,

"I said I'm coming with you wherever you go and I plan to stick by my word, but yes I do wish we were going back" she truthfully spoke,

"Then I suggest you write back and tell them they've got the smartest witch of our generation as head girl" he smirked, she locked eyes with him again,

"What do you mean, I thought you said you weren't going back even if it did reopen?" she said, Harry sighed,

"I wasn't but Hogwarts may be housing a Horcrux, plus we might find something in the library that could help destroy the locket…and I know you want to go back" his face shifted as he spoke the last words, Hermione however jumped on him and hugged him tightly,

"Harry that's really sweat of you but are you sure this is the right thing?" she asked, Harry had a hard time concentrating with her so close, he shrugged

"Yeah…plus if I'm honest I'd like to take my Newt's" he declared, she eventually broke the hug,

"So we're heading back to Hogwarts?" she asked one more time,

"Yeah we're heading back".

To say Ron was less than pleased about going back was an understatement, the only thing about it he was happy about was when Harry pointed out he no longer had to tell his mother he wasn't going back, still with only a little over a week till they left for Hogwarts Harry wished he hadn't decided to go back, for one reason, Hermione,

The girl had gone psychotic when she realized she hadn't studied for any of the seventh year curriculum, she had also practically pushed Harry into the floo to pick up their seventh year books and equipment,

After sending there reply's letters back to Hogwarts they received another letter this time from McGonagall who asked to speak with them both after the opening feast, Hermione soon let Harry know that it was simple procedure and that it wasn't her trying to get information from them.

Eventually the first of September came around and the trio left Grimmuald place, they reached platform 9 ¾ and soon ran into both Neville and Luna, after the five got a compartment Ginny soon arrived and invited herself, Harry quickly noted how unaffected he was by her without being drugged, her constant flirting with him also hacked him off since he had broken up with her at the funeral and then the last time they spoke they had argued, thankfully Harry was saved when Hermione announced that they needed to go speak with the prefects,

"Thanks Hermione, another minute in their and I would be arrested for murder", she gave him a small understanding smile,

"Thank god we no longer have to share a Common room with them" she said,

"What about Ron, we need to make an excuse for why he can't join us in our common room?" Harry asked, Hermione bit her bottom lip before she began,

"Well I was going to ask you about that, do you think we should tell McGonagall, I don't mean the whole hunt thing I just mean about you know Ron and Ginny" she explained, Harry thought about it, if they could let McGonagall in on that then they could avoid the two a lot of the time,

"Yeah I guess we can we tell her that" he conceded, she smiled as the two entered the heads compartment, Hermione gave a small speech about the rules and drew up a charter for prefects duty, after the meeting they returned to their compartment, where Ginny almost immediately started with the flirting again, Harry had to use all his will power to not hex the girl,

"_God give me strength"_ he thought, suddenly Hermione's hand found Harry's whilst Ginny was distracted, he turned to her, she gave him an encouraging smile, which he returned,

"_Okay guess I owe you one"_ he thought.

"_Why did I ever get involved in this"_ Draco Malfoy thought to himself, when first asked to join the Death eaters he was overjoyed, the idea of following in his fathers footsteps had appealed to him, he soon discovered however that it wasn't all he thought it would be,

His first task had been to kill Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his generation, it had taken nearly an entire year for his trap to come into play but he had finally accomplished in trapping Dumbledore, whilst Draco wasn't a saint in any way he wasn't a killer either, although he had carried on spurting that he would kill the headmaster, when the time came he simply couldn't do it, he couldn't take a life, he had listened to the old man's ramble in the astronomy tower and he be lying if he said it hadn't hit him,

Snape had then of course stepped in and ended the man's life as if it meant nothing, a part of him admired it while he couldn't help be sickened by it,

Since the task was complete the Dark Lord had let Draco live, although he had been punished for not completing the task himself, he was then pushed into the background and sent on much simpler missions, the next target the O Neil's, Lucas O Neil a pure blood who had married a mudblood was to be taught a lesson, it was left to Draco and some other younger and lower class death eaters to teach that lesson.

The midnight hour had already passed and the Yorkshire neighbourhood was silent, the small band of death eaters had placed anti-appiration wards all around the O Neil home,

Donervile Draco's leader crept to the front door and within seconds blasted it down with a powerful Reducto curse, Draco and the other's swept swiftly inside, one of his team member's placed a silencing charm all around and it was a good thing since the screaming started with body's running all over the place, soon they apprehended Lucas O Neil and began 'teaching him a lesson' since he wouldn't talk they soon moved onto his wife, this is what made Mr O Neil plead and beg, watching his wife being placed under the Cruciatus was more torture than he could handle,

Draco however was feeling that familiar sense of guilt and left his team who were all enjoying themselves with the show, he headed up the stairs hoping to just leave the scene behind him, he walked into one of the rooms and discovered it to be a child's room,

"_Wait they have kids?"_ he thought, that made him feel even worse, he could still hear the screams coming from downstairs, the guilt and regret was getting too much and he eventually succumb to it…and threw up,

It took him several moment to regain his footing, when he suddenly realized that he wasn't alone in the room, a little girl sat cowering in the corner partly hidden in the shadows, he could only guess this was the O Neil's kid, some strange force in him went over to check on her, however she mistook it as an advance to hurt her,

"Please don't hurt me" she whimpered, Draco stopped in his tracks,

"_She thinks I want to hurt her…__**can you blame her…**__I'd never hurt a child…__**true but you let them hurt her parents…**__I had no choice…__**we always have a choice…**__stop channelling Dumbledore…"_ he was cut off from his thought's when Donervile stepped in,

"Guy's Draco found us a young un" he yelled downstairs, he swiftly made his way over to Draco,

"Good work Malfoy" he took another step forward on the child, but Draco held him back,

"No" he said, Donervile raised an eyebrow at him,

"What do you mean, No" he asked, Draco looked him square in the eye,

"Look we've done what we came to do, let's just leave" he tried to pull his leader away,

"You must be joking Malfoy, this is too much of a good opportunity to miss" Draco snapped,

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE SHE'S JUST A KID DONERVILE!" he yelled, Donervile shrugged at him,

"If it bother's you that much Malfoy, maybe your in the wrong line of work" he smirked, Draco lowered his head,

"Maybe I am" he whispered he saw Donervile advancing on the girl again, he snapped once again and he knew their was no turning back,

"**Stuperfy!"** he cried, Donervile was sent soaring into the wall making a large crack in the plaster, the rest of the other's showed up just in time to witness their leader thrown across the room, it took less than a second for spells to start firing,

"**Stupefy!"**

"**Reducto!"**

"**Stupefy!"**

"**Crucio!"**

"**Stuperfy"**

The room was only small and Draco knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge them forever; he glanced at the little girl,

"RUN FOR IT!" he yelled at her, he then quickly conjured a shield and sent another stunning hex,

"**Diffindo!"**

"**Stupefy!"**

"**Diffindo!"**

The Diffindo finally got him hitting him square in the chest, he fell to his knees but not before being hit with a stunning hex, he didn't feel the force of being lifted off his feet but he did feel his head hitting the floor and within seconds everything went black.

Two months had passed since the new school year had started and although Harry had always heard that Newt year was catatonic he thought they were exaggerating, then again they didn't have the brightest witch of the age as their best friend and dorm mate,

After the feast at the beginning of the year he and Hermione had gone to talk to Headmistress McGonagall, whilst they hadn't told her about the Horcrux she had agreed to let them leave the school grounds when needed since she had expected that Harry had a task to finish, she had been adamant about helping Harry and in the end they agreed if they needed help they would go to her, they also told her about Ron and Ginny and whilst she had been surprised she hadn't really reacted much,

"Professor why don't you seem so shocked about this?" Harry asked completely bewildered by her lack of reaction, McGonagall pursed her lips in her serious way,

"Mr Potter I have watched you and Mrs Granger here since the day you arrived at Hogwarts, whilst I would normally never get involved in students affairs such as friendship, I did always wonder to myself why the two of you put up with Mr Weasley" she rubbed her temple before carrying on,

"On the other hand Mrs Weasley has surprised me, I thought she was smarter than this, you do know legally they can be prosecuted" she stated,

"We know Professor but Ronald knows too much, even if he didn't hand other the information willingly, he could be forced to hand it over" Hermione said,

"That and he's got a big mouth when he's hacked off" Harry inputted, McGonagall sighed,

"Simply off the record, why not just obliviate the memory's?" McGonagall asked,

"Because memory's can be recovered if looked hard enough, remember Bertha Jenkins, Professor?" Harry asked, McGonagall nodded,

"We do however want as little contact with him as possible, so we were hoping you might aide us by giving Ron and Ginny some reason they can't join us in the heads dorm" Hermione said, McGonagall mused over this,

"It'll have to be something clever" McGonagall said, Harry snorted,

"It's Ron, we could just tell him it won't let red heads in and he'd believe it" he joked,

"I think she means with Ginny, she will try to find out if the rule is real or not" Hermione explained,

"You could try the old blood wards around it" McGonagall stated,

"Blood words ma'am?" Hermione asked, Harry looked on confused,

"Well back when I was a student here and before that, the heads would douse the portrait outside the heads dorm with a drop of their blood and a incantation, it used to be popular to do, but times change and heads simply didn't bother with it anymore" McGonagall explained,

Harry nodded his head it sounded like a good idea to him but Hermione did bring up one small detail,

"But wouldn't that meen, anyone could tie themselves to the heads dorm?" she asked, McGonagall shook her head,

"No Mrs Granger, you see the incantation is known only too the sorting hat and since it hasn't been used in several decades I doubt anyone alive could tell the youngest Weasley's" she explained to them, Harry and Hermione shared one of their looks before they both nodded,

Hermione ended up doing the incantation all Harry had to do was supply a bit of blood, in the end they told Ron and Ginny that it wasn't allowed by school rules for anyone other than the heads to be in the heads dorm, Ginny frowned but hid her anger well, Ron on the other hand had turned red with rage, Harry enjoyed the show, since finding out about Ron and Ginny's betrayal he had found an almost enjoyable experience every time he got to give Ron bad news, he didn't trust Ginny and he didn't like her at all anymore but Harry wondered why he found getting his own back on Ron felt so good.

Whilst they were given there freedom from the 'Potion twins' as Harry had begun to call them, the hunt really hadn't gotten any further, with studying and researching not to mention avoiding the potion twins at all cost, they simply hadn't found anything that would help them in the hunt, also the workload was starting to get to not only him but Hermione also and if it was getting to **her** then it was time to do something about it.

"Hermione" Harry said, sitting across from her raising his head from a Charms textbook,

"Yeah Harry?" she said not looking up, Harry rubbed his chin,

"What do you think about getting some help with all this?" he asked, she now looked up from her own textbook,

"How do you mean?" she asked,

"Well let's face it, we're both exhausted, we haven't found anything to do with the Horcrux and on top of that we have all our Homework and studying for exams next year, we need help" he explained, she bit her bottom lip in concentration and Harry soon found he was losing his,

"_Does she always have to do that?"_ he groaned to himself,

"Well what did you have in mind?" she asked, Harry sighed,

"Well what if we hire Dobby?" he said, she was about to start on about elf rights and Harry knew it so he cut in,

"I'm not talking about letting him work for free, if he agrees I want you and him to set his wages but what do you think?" he asked again,

She again went into concentration, and eventually agreed as long as Dobby got paid, they summoned the elf who was overcome with emotion when asked if he would work for Harry, Harry was giving a small show of entertainment watching Dobby and Hermione haggle his wages, Dobby wanted less and Hermione wanted to pay him more, he chuckled to himself, in the end they agreed to pay him a Galleon a week and two days off per month.

Eventually they decided that their simply wasn't enough information about Horcrux's or soul magic at Hogwarts so they sent Dobby to Diagon alley to pick up as many books as he could find, when he left Hermione gave him one of her looks that always made him feel nervous,

"Hermione I'm sorry but we are paying him" he said, Hermione looked down at the floor,

"I know but I still wish they could be freed" she said sadly, Harry sat down next to her and gave her a comforting hug,

"Perhaps you should work on the treatment of the elves more than trying to get them freed; I mean most don't want to be freed"

"So you don't think S.P.E.W is a waste of time?" she asked into his shoulder,

"No I don't but you need to rethink of your aims, the elves don't want to be freed, but they do need to be better protected" he explained, she caught him off guard by kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush although very slightly,

"Thanks Harry" she said,

"Your welcome" he mumbled back still trying to hide his blush,

"_Merlin, help me"_

Neville was mad and embarrassed, he had been snuck a 'diarrhea donut' by someone and was desperately seeking a restroom, he made it up to the second staircase and couldn't go any further, there was only one option,

"_Myrtle's Bathroom"_ he thought to himself, normally he wouldn't break one of the school rules as well as entering a girl's bathroom but it was an emergencies, he stormed in not bothering to check for anyone and went for the closest cubicle, he was sat their for a good long while, eventually someone else came in,

"Look no one will be in here" a familiar voice said,

"_SHIT, someone's here" _Neville thought,

"Fine well then tell me what it said!" a male voice came and a familiar one at that,

"Ron calm down for the love of Merlin!" the girl shrieked quietly,

"_Ron!, wait is that Ginny as well?" _Neville thought,

"She said that she'll send us some more but it doesn't seem to be working anymore" Ginny said, Neville heard Ron stamp his foot,

"Ginny it's Amortentia for fuck sake, no one can resist its effect's you told me so!" Ron bellowed,

"_Amortentia, what the hell's going on?" _Neville wondered,

"Yeah well I don't know why it isn't affecting them, maybe because we're not in their company, I mean we can't get in the heads dorm" Ginny explained,

"_The heads…so their talking about Harry and Hermione"_

"Yeah I know, I tried to enter it and the bastard wall threw me across the corridor" Ron complained, Ginny sighed,

"What about loyalty potion we could try that" Ginny said,

"Do you know how to make it?" Ron asked,

"No but I'm sure she'll make us some" Ginny replied,

"Well go write her back then!" Ron demanded, Ginny glared at him,

"Listen Ronald it isn't my bloody fault that Hermione isn't paying you any attention" she stormed out Ron after her starting some kind of insult that Neville couldn't decipher, Neville held his head in his hands,

"_Sweet Merlin what do I do…__**You've got to tell Harry and Hermione…**__They might not believe me…__**Maybe not but you have to tell them…**__There probably going to hate me for this…__**True but it's the right thing to do"**_

He knew they might not believe him and it would probably ruin his friendship with them but they needed to know, he reached over for the toilet roll and discovered there wasn't any,

"_OH COME ON!"_

Neville hurried off to find either Harry or Hermione, he had to tell them what he had just heard, and thankfully he found them on the seventh floor,

"Harry, Hermione I need to talk speak with you two" he said in between breaths, both looked at him strangely,

"Neville you okay?" Hermione asked, Neville nodded,

"Yeah sorry, just a bit out of breath, look I need to speak with you both in private now" he said,

"Okay why don't we head to the room of requirement" Harry said still bewildered at Neville's behaviour, Neville nodded and followed the duo, when inside, he tried to keep himself calm, he knew that this would hurt them, that is if they believed him, he gave a long sigh,

"Look guys this isn't easy…but…well I overheard Ron and Ginny earlier…I'm not sure how to tell you this…you see they were talking about Amortentia…and…well they seemed hacked off that…well you weren't affected or something…I'm pretty sure that they've been using a love potion…or there planning too…look I know you won't believe me but…" Neville stopped when Hermione raised her hand, she then in turn turned to Harry the two locked eyes for a couple of seconds with a single meaning,

'_Should we tell him?'_

Harry nodded and then she did, she turned back to Neville,

"We know Neville, they started spiking us last year" she said, Neville was amazed they knew and even more so by the lack of a reaction,

"You know already?" he asked, Harry nodded and Hermione answered him,

"I found out over the summer when I was researching some spells and tried one on myself, Fred and George found the vials at their home, they later told me and Harry a conversation they overheard between Ron and Ginny"

Neville was starting to put two and two together, "Is that why we haven't seen you guys in Gryffindor tower at all?" he asked, Harry answered this time,

"Yeah we wanted to distance ourselves from them, plus we kinda have another job too do but please don't ask us what" Harry said, Neville nodded in response, he was shocked, or was he really, he thought back to his time at Hogwarts thinking about the so called 'Golden Trio',

Neville had always hung in the background so to speak, he had watched the trio throughout his school life and even participated in several of their adventures, he was however confused how the trio always maintained that relationship especially when one of them stuck out like a sore thumb, Ron,

Whilst Neville had never had anything against him personally, he had always wondered why both Harry and Hermione put up with him, whilst Neville didn't exactly succeed in many of his lessons it wasn't without lack of trying, Ron on the other hand was simply lazy, the boy wouldn't do his homework and often got Hermione to do it, he was also very jealous especially of Harry,

Neville remembered when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of fire, one look at Harry's face when he was announced the fourth champion was enough for Neville to believe he hadn't entered, he then remembered getting back to the Gryffindor tower and listen to Ron bad mouthing Harry, thankfully the red head soon disappeared to their dorm to get away from the celebrations the twins were starting up,

That same year Neville had asked Hermione to the Yule ball, whilst Neville did like Hermione at least a little back then, he asked more out of respect and friendship, when she told him she had a date Neville let sleeping dogs lie and assumed that Harry had pulled his head out of his ass and asked her, He had been surprised that Harry hadn't even asked her, whilst he hadn't had much experience with dating Neville knew when something was meant to be and the final piece of the puzzle came at the end of fifth year,

He went to the ministry not really sure what to expect but he hadn't quite expected the big blow out fight that ended up taking place, he had watched several of his friends fall that night and he remembered when Hermione had been hit, he also remembered Harry's completely lost look, Neville remembered all too well the first time he had seen the 'boy-who-lived' broken, even if it had been for less than a minute, Neville however knew they needed to get out and ended up lying to Harry about finding her pulse, truth be told he couldn't tell, his body was shaking from both pain and adrenaline that he didn't know if she was alive or not but he knew that Harry would only be able to get back into the game if he thought she was alright,

He had never told them not even to this day and he wasn't planning to,

So after all that it had surprised him when Harry started dating Ginny and Hermione seemed to be pining after Ron, now that he thought about it he should have seen that something was up, they were both acting way out of character last year, Neville felt a small surge of guilt, he should have known that something had been going on but he honestly wasn't paying attention,

Neville felt another sure go threw him, but this time of anger, whilst he had never liked Ron all that much he had liked Ginny, in truth he had had a crush on the youngest Weasley and had taken her to the Yule ball, Neville however saw the look in her eyes when she was staring at Harry that night and any thought's of perusing a relationship with the girl were dead and null, he had also heard through Luna whom he had gained a close friendship with that Ginny was trying to fight fate, Neville hadn't really worked out what she meant till he overheard the two youngest Weasley's,

Neville was shook from his thoughts by Hermione,

"Neville are you alright?" she asked, Neville looked at her, and nodded,

"Yeah I'm fine" he lowered his head and saw her's and Harry's hands locked together, a small smile appeared on his face,

"_Guess you really can't fight fate"_.

November had arrived and so had the first wave of snow fall, Dobby had ended up buying well over fifty books on soul magic and was giving a small bonus by Hermione which she ended fighting with him to accept,

Unfortunately it hadn't helped, at least not much, and Harry knew that he had yet to check Hogwarts for any of the Horcrux; the only one he knew about right now was Hufflepuff's cup, he figured that it could be practically anywhere, however his gut instincts or whatever it was were telling him that their was one within the castle grounds, he had tried searching several times but honestly he had no idea where he was going half the time and since he could only go out at night when everyone else was in their dorms so he wouldn't arouse suspicion the amount of time he had to search was limited,

He mulled over this until he finally had an idea that cased him to kick himself that he hadn't already thought about it,

"Dobby!" he called, the elf appeared and was eager for his master's instructions,

"Yes Harry Potter sirs what can Dobby help you with" the elf proclaimed, Harry smiled at the excited elf,

"Dobby I have a very important assignment for you but it must remain a secret, only you Hermione and myself are allowed to know, understood?" he asked, Dobby stood up straight in respect,

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby will keep master and master's Mione secrets" Harry blushed, Dobby was forever calling Hermione 'Harry's Mione', which he had to admit he enjoyed even if he pretended he didn't,

"Okay Dobby here's what I need you to do; I want you to search Hogwarts for this specific cup…"

For the first time in many years Narcissa Malfoy felt like her old self again, at the tender age of sixteen she had become the object of affection by one Lucius Malfoy, whilst she had no real feelings for the boy, her parents were over the moon that a prestige pureblood had taken a interest in her and very quickly a betrothal was in place,

At first things hadn't been to bad but then Lucius had gotten involved with the Death eaters and Narcissa knew she wanted nothing more to do with it all, she and Lucius ended up in a full blown row and he ended up knocking her out, from then on she was forced to watch from behind the scenes of her own mind as she lived her life under a loyalty potion, she hadn't even be able to truly experience giving birth to her own son which saddened her deeply and in time simply gave up,

However when he 'husband' had ended up in Azkaban she was giving a reprieve, she had used the time she was given and had Snape help Draco, however when Lucius broke out during the summer she had been placed right under the potion again.

Her heart had broken when she saw her own son be carried in by some of the others, she was shocked when she heard what her son had done to earn such a beating and couldn't help but notice the hint of pride she held for him at that moment, however he had been taken to the dungeons to pay for his actions as had Lucius since he was Draco's father, the one good thing that came out of this was that the loyalty potion's effects were almost gone and their was no one to give dose her with one, for the first time in a long time Narcissa Malfoy was herself again…

She had never wandered the dungeons before, she was mostly suppose to go wherever Lucius was and if she wasn't with him then she was lost, she passed several cells in a long corridor what she saw disgusted her, many bodies were laid out in the cells, all were dead some of which were disfigured and scar's all over them, She was no angel that was a cert but her heart went out to the long gone souls that inhabited those bodies, she eventually passed Lucius who thankfully was asleep on his bed, it seemed h hadn't been roughed up to badly which she was disappointed about,

She eventually reached the last cell and gasp at the sight, her son say against the wall his entire body bloodied and bruised, he was shaken slightly from what she could only conclude were the aftershocks of the cruciatus curse,

"Draco Darling wake up" she said making sure to keep her voice down, it took several tries to wake him up before he started to stir,

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked his voice disgruntled from the pain in his throat,

"We need to get out of sweetie" she used her wand and unlocked the cell door,

"What about our Mast…him" Draco asked, Narcissa head slumped down as she entered the cell, her son hero worshipped his father and it would hurt but he needed to know the truth, she picked her son up and help place him on the bed so he could find his feet himself,

"Draco honey, theirs some things I need to tell you…and it's not stuff your going to like" she explained, Draco was now in full attention, anything to take his mind off the pain shooting through his body right now was welcome,

"What?" he asked, she sighed this wasn't going to be easy,

"Well it started when I was at Hogwarts…"

Draco couldn't believe his ear's his mother was telling him about what his father had done to her, about how she had wanted better than this life for her son, what shocked him even more was when she commented on the fact that she didn't care about blood supremacy,

"But why did you always act if you did then?" he asked, she had a deep sadness in her eyes,

"The potion, since I was tied to your father through the loyalty potion, I was loyal to his beliefs, even if inside I wasn't" she explained, Draco felt the same disperse he felt as the other day trying to protect the girl,

"Mum what happened to the little girl did they bring her here?" he asked almost wishing he hadn't asked the question, his mother nodded, she hadn't seen what had happened since she had still been under the effects, but it couldn't have been anything good, the two sat in silence for a few moments, Draco had tears running down his eyes, it was all a lot to take in plus another innocent life had been taken, finally his mother spoke again,

"Are you well enough too walk?" she asked him concerned, Draco nodded but winced as he stood up, still a final question plagued his thoughts,

"Mother where will we go, surely wherever we go the Dark lord will find us" he asked,

"We can try Grimmuald place, to belong to my cousin Sirius Black" Draco's eyes shot up at this but decided his questions were best left for now, he took one last look at the cell and couldn't believe he had let his life become this,

"Come on we are getting out of here" he said finding some courage,

"I wouldn't count on that my son".

Draco felt his legs go numb from shock, his father was awake,

"I wouldn't count on that my son", suddenly his father spoke again,

"MASTER, MY LORD HURRY PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" Lucius Malfoy yelled at the top of his voice, Draco felt his mother grab his hand and she instantly yanked him into the corridor, Draco and his mother fled for the staircase with his father bellowing for someone to stop them, as soon as they reached the staircase a pair of shadows imaged, both Draco and his mother hid in the shadows,

"Oy Malfoy what are you shouting at?" one of the death eaters called, Draco took the opportunity and took his mother's wand casting two Totalus charms on the death eaters, he quickly headed p the stairs his mother just up the rear, his father's constant yelling was soon becoming harder to hear but it appeared one of the men he petrified had quickly broken free, and had cast a 'Sonorus',

"PRISON HAS ESCAPED, DRACO MALFOY HAS ESCPAED, and HE'S ON THE FIRST FLOOR!" the death eater's voice rang out,

"_Oh shit, things just got a whole lot harder"_ he thought to himself, he wasn't sure of the layout of the house,

"Which way out?" he asked his mother panicking, his mother had lost her calm and was looking around for the exit, she hadn't really explored the house either, but the scared look on her son's face helped her keep some of her composure,

"Let's try this way" she led him down the hall passing several angry looking portraits that were ashamed of such behaviour from a pair of purebloods,

Suddenly voices of other death eaters were heard and it seemed they could hear Draco and Narcissa, various spells were cast from the corridor round the corner from were they were going to head, the two headed back in the direction they had come, they leapt into a room which turned out to be the kitchen and his behind one of the counters,

The death eaters entered and Draco still with his mother's wand in hand, stuck it above the counter and aimlessly started casting spells,

"Stupefy!" he cried, he heard a man go urf and then a loud crash he assumed he had gotten one from sheer surprise, unfortunately the other three now knew his location, and started blasting hexes,

"Reducto!"

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy" the three called, Draco rolled out the way, he raised a shield and the next thing he knew a huge goblet was flung at the three death eaters causing them to topple over like dominoes, he turned to see his mother with a satisfied smile on her face, Draco was rather shocked he had never really seen his mother look so sinister and yet he suddenly felt a little sad, just what would his life had been like if his mother had been herself,

"I believe I know the way out now" she said, and quickly led him out of the kitchen and down the corridor, they turned a corridor and saw the front door at the end, they reached it and believed to be home free till they opened the door,

"Stupefy!" someone on the other side called sending Draco spiralling back down the hall, he looked up to find at least a dozen death eaters and Voldermort himself there, also Voldermort was smiling which caused Draco's blood to run cold,

"Well it seems that the young Malfoy here thought he could escape my clutches" Voldermort chuckled; two of the death eaters grabbed his mother,

"Let her go you son of…!"

"Crucio" Voldermort said in a bored manner, Draco felt the familiar pain shoot through his body; he gasped as Voldermort finally dropped the curse, Draco was ready for it, he knew he was about to die but it seemed that Voldermort wasn't quite ready for that yet,

"Well I must say this does surprise me Draco…well done, it's been far to long since anyone surprised me, it seems you are something of a Lion trapped within a snakes skin, you even managed to take down a couple of my **true **followers, none the less I think it's time to teach you a lesson young man" Voldermort actually smiled, it was creeping Draco out and even his death eaters seemed a little afraid,

"Nott, bring Lucius up here, let's just see how loyal he is" Voldermort said to his follower, Nott nodded,

"Of course my lord" he quickly swept off to the dungeons to retrieve the senior Malfoy; Draco was scared to death, what was going to happen next.

_**Hogwarts: Same Time**_

Harry sat in the dorm room, Hermione was off helping Neville with his Transfiguration at the library, he glanced over at his only hope for destroying the Horcrux…Godric Gryffindor's sword, Hermione had had the clever notion that since it had taken something as powerful as a basilisk to destroy the diary then the thing that destroyed the same basilisk in question should be powerful enough to destroy the Horcrux, it seemed tonight would be the night to test said theory, Harry almost fell out of his chair when Dobby appeared before him,

"Master Harry, Master Harry, Dobby has founded your cup sir!" the elf squealed happily, Harry felt a fresh feeling of excitement course through him, Dobby handed over the cup to Harry and Harry felt his eyes bulge out for a moment, here it was another step to defeating Voldermort in his very hands, Harry studied the cup and quickly cast the 'Raveala' charm Remus had back at Grimmuald place, sure enough the cup was emitting dark magic,

Harry felt a little sad, it was a shame that he needed to destroy the cup of one of the founders, he really hated doing this to what most of wizarding Britain would claim as a national treasure but he didn't have a choice, he turned to Dobby,

"Dobby can you do me one last favour?" he asked, the elf puffed out his chest,

"Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter asks of him" Harry was in too much of a good mood and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped,

"Could you o find Hermione for me, I believe she's in the library, if Neville is with her just say I need to speak with her urgently and privately" he said, Dobby nodded,

"Dobby will not rest till he finds Masters Mione" he disappeared and again Harry chuckled, he suddenly turned serious, he placed the cup on the floor and took Gryffindor's sword in his hands, he stood over the cup and lifted the sword over his head before swing down with a mighty force.

Draco had tears in his eyes he thought that his father might plead for him and his mother but instead allowed the cruel torture to go on, unfortunately for Draco they had taken out the betrayal on his mother and forced him to watch, the last hour had seemed like a eternity of hell for him watching things been done to her that never should be done, he didn't care about escaping anymore he just wanted to die,

"Well Narcissa it appears that it's the end of the road for you" Voldermort spoke almost too calmly, "Lucius prove to me you loyalty by killing your scum of a spouse" he said,

Draco eyes widened, there was no way his own father would kill his mother was there unfortunately there was Draco watched his father stand over his mother wand raised,

"Avada Kedavra!" he said, Draco watched as his mother beaten body fell to the floor lifeless,

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, Voldermort who seemed to be enjoying the show chuckled once again,

"Do no fret Draco you shall be reunited with you mother momentarily" Voldermort raised his wand, and Draco closed his eyes knowing just what was coming, all of a sudden the dark lord started to stagger backwards right into a antique vase knocking it over ad him falling to the ground,

"My lord are you alight!"

"Master are your hurt"

"My Lord?" all the followers went over to help their fallen master, Draco realizing eh wouldn't get another opportunity ran for the door,

"AFTER HIM YOU FOOLS!" Voldermort yelled, all the death eaters turned their attention to Draco who was now outside, he ran for the border lines, he could make out several screams of people casting spells and shouting,

"STUPEFY!"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"AVADA KERDAVRA!" 

"STOP HIM!"

"STUPEFY!"

Draco ran as he watched several spells pass just over his shoulder his head and several places close to his person, he hopped over the fence and rand the next several feet before, reaching the point he could apparate, with one last thought in his head he quickly disappeared,

"_I'll make you pay for what you've done to my mother!"_

Harry was over the moon, four Horcrux down he knew where the last two were leaving only one left to find, sure he had no idea of what it was and where it might be but he felt closer to achieving his goal then he ever had before,

Unfortunately Hermione wasn't in the best of moods with him right now, whilst she was pleased another Horcrux was destroyed, he hadn't waited for her to come back from the library and had acuminated in a bollocking,

"Why didn't you wait for me? What if there had been an enchantment on the cup! Scare me again and it isn't Voldermort you'll need to be afraid of!" after the bollocking he received she gave him a celebratory hug and decided to make him suffer the next day,

Two week had passed since the cup was destroyed and now he was back to square one, the cup had been at Hogwarts and the fifth Horcrux could be anywhere, Harry also only had the knowledge that it might be something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, He and Hermione had taken to the library to find more on the founders, unfortunately Ron and Ginny found them their and hoaxed them into having dinner with them, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, until Harry started talking to Ginny,

"Ginny look I'm so sorry about breaking up with you at the end of last year, it was a mistake a stupid mistake can you forgive me?" he asked pleadingly, Hermione watched on in horror she didn't need to be a genius to work out that he had been slipped the Amortentia,

"_I can't believe there still trying that crap!" _ She thought to herself, Ginny smiled to him and Ron had an even face,

"Of course I can, after all that's what soul mates do" she said Harry smiled widely, Hermione felt herself fuming, she needed to get Harry away from Ginny, she excused herself as Harry and Ginny reunited much to the bewilderment of the rest of the school.

Hermione paced the Dorm for the last thirty minutes until a plan suddenly came to mind,

"Dobby!" she called, Dobby appeared very suddenly,

"How can Dobby help Master's Mione?" he asked, she knelt down to Dobby's height her anger and hurt pushed down,

"Dobby you have to help me, Harry's in trouble" she said, Dobby eyes widened even more,

"Who has hurted my Master!" he practically screamed, Hermione calmed the elf down,

"Technically no one, but Harry has been put under a love potion Dobby" Hermione stammered out, she felt upset enough as it was,

"Someone's is trying to mess with Master Harry's heart?" the elf asked, she nodded,

"Here's what I need you to do Dobby wait until Harry is out of Ron and Ginny's company and bring him here, but he mustn't be able to leave here until I can get the effects to wear off, understood"

Dobby was torn on the one hand he was going to end up locking his master away, on the other it was to help his master escape the love potion, Dobby was torn but he could see the heartbroken look in his master Mione's eyes and Dobby knew what the right thing to do was,

"Of course miss, I is bringing Master back" he disappeared.

Harry was in such a good mood, he was back together with Ginny and had agreed to play some chess with Ron and the hunt was going great, unfortunately he had to tare himself away from his love to use to bathroom, he had washed his hand when suddenly Dobby appeared before him,

"Dobby what…" he didn't have to time to finish as the little elf grabbed his arm and apparated them both.

Harry fell to the floor slightly dazed, he looked around to find himself back in the heads dorm, the little elf was stood across the room for him, Hermione soon came into view, Harry noticed that she was red faced but not from anger but most likely evaporated tears,

"Hermione what's going on why did Dobby bring me here" Harry asked, Dobby lowered his head in shame, Hermione came over to Harry and helped him up,

"Harry sit down for a second" she said, Harry felt a twinge of annoyance, he wanted to head back to the Gryffindor tower and make out with Ginny but he oblige to Hermione, he sat down on the edge of the sofa,

"What Hermione?" he asked, Hermione sighed and started breathing heavily, she knew this wouldn't be easy,

"Harry, we've been friends for a long time and you know I would never lie to you right?" she said, Harry nodded,

"Harry look…you remember why you broke up with Ginny right?" she asked,

"Yeah because it was too dangerous for her" he replied, Hermione shook her head,

"Don't you remember what the twins told us at the wedding?" she asked, Harry nodded,

"Yeah but she just did that to get my arse out of my head and ask her out" he replied, Hermione sighed again,

"Harry come on for the love of god can't you see?" she asked,

"See what?" he asked bewildered,

"Your under the Amortentia again" she said as soothingly as possible, Harry was now angered, he stood up,

"Ginny wouldn't do that to me!" he half yelled and headed for the door only to find it was locked,

"Where's the key?" he asked trying to calm down, Hermione looked at him depressed,

"The key's not the problem, your not getting out till I let you" she said, Harry fumed,

"Hermione don't me do something I'll regret" Harry threatened her, Hermione stood and walked over to him,

"Would you really hurt me?" she asked quietly, Harry was beyond pissed and yet a piece of him felt strange, no he wouldn't hurt her, how could he hurt her,

"Listen, just let me out, Ginny hasn't got me under Amor…whatever and I don't know why your trying to keep me locked up, just let me out RIGHT NOW!" he yelled Hermione flinched but didn't back down,

"Harry please listen to reason" she pleaded, Harry started storming around the room,

"NO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!" he yelled,

"Because I'm best friend" she replied,

"HA, some best friend you were, you wouldn't even believe me about Malfoy last year!" he snapped at her, he watched her winch and a small piece of him felt guilty as hell,

"I know but I need you to believe me" she said in a small voice, Harry got up in her face,

"Give me one reason I should begin to believe you" he snarled quietly, Hermione looked for the first time lost and decided it was time to resort to her final plan,

"This" She grabbed him but not hard and pushed her lips to his, Harry was shocked by her actions and even more so that he wasn't attempting to break the kiss, he felt a mix of emotions spiral through him: Love, Shock, Anger, Love, Guilt, Love, Harry suddenly felt like his mind was battling with itself, here he was kissing his best friend, when he was with Ginny,

"_No I shouldn't do this I love Ginny…__**She had you under a love potion…**__Yeah the first time but she wouldn't again…__**for Merlin's sake open your eyes…**__Hermione has to be wrong…__**You know she isn't you can feel the potion in you…**__No she…__**Hermione has been with you through thick and thin she wouldn't lie to you…**__But Ginny…__**Is a Bitch! For God's sake you kissing the girl you've been in love with since fourth year and you talking about Ginny if that doesn't prove you under a love potion what else do you need, now shut up and enjoy it!"**_

It seemed that that part of Harry won since he couldn't come up with retaliation; he broke the kiss, his mind suddenly filled with images of Ginny,

"_Not a chance, Hermione's right I need to fight the potion!" _Harry battled with his own will, trying to use his magic to eradiate the potion, he wasn't sure how he was doing it but he felt his magic burning within his body trying to rid him of the 'poison' he was suddenly feeling exhausted not to mention he felt like his entire body was burning up, he could hear Hermione screaming in the background as he closed his eyes and clutched his body in pain whilst falling to the floor, he felt like his body was about to combust into flames until he finally blacked out.

It had been several days since Harry passed out and Christmas was fast approaching, not knowing what else to do, Hermione had taken Harry to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had soon detected that Harry had overloaded his magic and needed time to recover, Hermione had gotten Madam Pomfrey to keep quiet about Harry but McGonagall had been to visit and see Hermione since she was the Headmistress,

Hermione felt so lost without him there, it had only been a little two days but she didn't know what to do with herself, she had classes but she wouldn't leave Harry whilst he was their, she couldn't really do anything until he woke up,

She thought back to that kiss, she had never felt as complete when her lips touched his, she had hoped that Harry might harbour some feelings for her and that it might be enough to help him fight the Amortentia, she was pleased to see how when he broke the kiss he immediately began to fight the potion but that quickly turned to worry and fear as Harry began to scream out in pain, it seemed that fighting the potion required more than just force of mind, with Amortentia been such a strong potion it needed a good deal of magic to counter act it,

That was something else that Hermione had thought about none stop, her plan had worked, did that mean that Harry really did have feelings for her, a small part of her believed he did but her lack of confidence in being a girl wouldn't let herself believe him, there was also the problem of what would happen when he woke up, would the kiss break their friendship, would Harry not be able to be around her, all the doubts and fears needed to be answered and Hermione promised herself she would talk to Harry when he awoke.

Less than five hours later Harry woke, he felt very groggy but over wise he was fine, the moment he woke up he was pleased to see Hermione sat fast asleep by his bed, he smiled knowing she wouldn't have left his side the whole time, suddenly the 'Queen of evil' herself showed up,

"Ah Mr Potter feeling better are we?" Madam Pomfrey asked him,

"Yeah I'm okay…little drained I guess but I'm okay" he replied,

"Yes that's to be expected after that stunt you pulled" she said, Harry wasn't sure what she meant,

"How do you mean?" he asked, Madam Pomfrey started searching for a potion,

"Well Mrs Granger relayed to me what has been happening with your 'stalkers', whatever triggered you to fight off the potion caused you to use your magic to burn it away" she explained, Harry was still coming around so he simply nodded not really understanding much of what she said,

"Drink this Mr Potter, it should help you recover your energy" she said handing him goblet of clear liquid, which smelled surprisingly sweet, Harry gulped it down again surprised that it didn't taste too bad, Madam Pomfrey then left to her office, Harry sighed as he watched Hermione sleep, he remembered the kiss,

"_God it was amazing" _he thought, suddenly Hermione started to stir, she opened her eyes,

"Harry your awake!" she cried happily, she hug him hard,

"I swear you had better stop falling unconscious Potter or they'll be trouble" she joked, Harry smiled,

"Wouldn't want trouble from you Hermione" he joked back, they broke the hug and a awkward silence filled the hospital wing, Harry shifted awkwardly,

"Um I believe I have you to thank for helping…for helping me escape the potion" he said,

"Yeah" she replied,

"So what…what did you actually do…I mean I know with the…you know…the kiss?" he asked uncomfortably, Hermione's face turned bright red,

"Well I…I wasn't sure it would work…there's only two ways to be rid of Amortentia…one is to wait till the effects subside but that would take weeks" she replied, she didn't carry on,

"What's the second?" he asked in a quiet voice,

"Well it can be fought off but…the it requires a…a strong emotion to counter it" she finished, Harry gulped he was entering dangerous territory but he asked anyway,

"So that's why you kissed me?" he asked, she turned away,

"Harry please I…" she said in a low voice but Harry cut her off,

"Hermione please tell me" he pleaded, she sunk her head low,

"It was the only plan I had but I hoped you might have feelings for me so when I kissed you I was trying to get you to start fighting the potion…I didn't know you hurt yourself however, if I had known I wouldn't have done it" she said neither said anything again for several moments before Hermione spoke up,

"Harry do you really have any of those feelings for me?" she asked, Harry gulped it was now or never,

"Yes, I…I…I like you Hermione…I have for a long time" he confessed, Hermione felt her heart beat faster the boy she loved felt the same but she wanted more information,

"Since when?" she asked, again, Harry felt like he was already digging his own grave decided to answer truthfully,

"The Yule ball…I started to crush on you after that night…then it never left me…I…I know you don't feel the same but…" she cut him off,

"What makes you think I don't?" she asked; Harry locked eyes with her,

"What?" he asked not daring to believe his ears,

"I like you too Harry, I have since third year…I was always just so scared that you didn't like me **that** way and I thought if I said anything it would ruin our friendship" she replied, to her utter shock Harry started sniggering,

"What's so funny?" she asked not seeing the funny side of the conversation, Harry broke out laughing,

"Hermione it's just…I'm sorry…but we are both a pair of morons" He eventually calmed down and sat up right,

"Hermione even if I didn't have those feeling for you, nothing and I mean nothing will ever come in-between our friendship, your best friend in the whole world and nothing will change that, Secondly I was laughing because that's the exact same reason I never told you or asked you out, I was worried that you would get uncomfortable around me" he said,

The two sat in silence again for another minute or so,

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked, Harry took her hand and caressed it,

"Well now I know I haven't anything to be afraid of…Well I guess this is a terrible way to ask but…Hermione Granger would you do me the utmost honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked, Hermione jumped into his arms,

"Of course you great prat" she said into his shoulder, she broke the hug,

"Should we make it official?" she asked, Harry grinned,

"But of course, we have no other choice, they both leaned in and let there lips meet, the sensation was ecstatic for both of them, suddenly Hermione started giggling, and the two broke apart,

"You know it doesn't do to well for a guy's ego if his girlfriend starts laughing just after you kissed her" he joked, she gave him an apologetic smile,

"Sorry it's just…you have to love the irony in this" she said,

"How do you mean?" Harry asked confused,

"Well if it hadn't have been for Ginny none of this would be happening" she explained, Harry started chuckling,

"Well when we finally tell them we know be sure to make I thank her" he replied before leaning into to her lips again.

**Ooo~ooO**

**Two down and still a few more to go…**


	4. Turning Of Time

**A/N: First off Please note that this story actually contains 2 and a half chapters even though I've rolled it all into one. This was my second attempt at a time travel story with Rewrite of Destiny being the first but I just lost interest with this altogether.**

**Chapter One**

**Turning Back**

**Disclaimer: Please Mrs Rowling DON'T SUE ME!**

**JK: Then say it!**

**ME: I don't own Harry Potter…sadly.**

**JK: Now say Canon shipping is the best.**

**ME: Pfft, I'd rather die.**

**JK: Say it! **

**ME: You'll have to kill me!**

**JK: Avada Kedavra!**

It had happened, after so much training, so much work the wizarding war was finally over…it was just too bad they had lost, Harry Potter opened his eyes and gasped for breath, there was no more pain no more blacking out, he took in his surroundings, he appeared to be in some sort of corridor with chairs and surprisingly enough rubber plants, Harry was strongly reminded of the muggle hospital waiting rooms,

Suddenly a rather old yet warm old women came and helped him out,

"Hello dear, you look a little lost" she said, Harry nodded,

"Yeah err where am I?" he asked still searching around, she smiled sadly,

"Don't worry all your questions will be answered in a short while, why don't you take a seat whilst your waiting" she indicated towards the chairs, Harry had never felt more confused in his entire life, he was about to ask something when the old women spoke again,

"Now in a couple of minutes your name will be called, just wait here till then" Harry again tried to say something but the women simply disappeared,

"_Did she just apparate?" _Harry thought, he started racking around his memory for the recent events,

"_What's going on, okay Harry it's simple lets list what's recently happened; right you found all the Horcrux, you went back to Hogwarts to assemble some help with the final battle, you faced Voldermort…did I get hit or something?"_ Harry closed his eyes trying to visualize the events,

Several minutes passed by when a voice called out, "Harry Potter!" Harry got up and walked down the corridor, he headed through a arch at the end and materialized in a huge room, hundreds of desks were everywhere with what looked like business people only wearing white robes instead of suits, in the background Harry could see machinery that he guessed only his female best friend could identify, it seemed like some sort of laboratory/Lawyers office, Harry was bewildered by it all when the same voice called out his name only with a little less politeness, Harry soon wandered over to a desk in the far right corner, a man not much older than Harry with rather long hair was busy sorting some documents,

"Please sit down Mr Potter I won't be a minute" he said without looking up from his papers, Harry sat down unsure and rather nervous, he watched the man fidget with the papers occasionally dropping one and cussing, when he finally finished he looked over at Harry,

"Well Mr Potter before we begin do you have questions?" he asked looking profoundly bored, Harry nodded,

"Yes, first who are you and secondly what the hell's going on?" Harry asked, the man gave Harry a small smirk,

"Well firstly my names Julius Powers" he said, Harry nodded,

"And secondly…your dead" he said bluntly, Harry went bug eyed, he watched the man who simply sat their doing little more than blinking, Harry tried to rack his brains around it,

"I'm…dead?" he said not really willing to believe it,

"Yes" Julius replied, Harry mouth remained open like a goldfish,

"As in dead, dead?" Harry asked, Julius rolled his eyes,

"No as in the other dead, of course dead dead, as in gone, caput, over, deleted, done" he replied sarcastically, Harry let his breathing calm before he pressed for further questions,

"How did I die?" he asked, Julius pulled out one of the documents,

"Let's see…according to this, you were struck with a Avada Kedavra by Tom Riddle" Julius answered again seeming to be amazingly bored, Harry couldn't believe it, he had failed, he hadn't been able to stop Riddle, all of the wizarding world was now at his hands and Harry couldn't do anything about it, and this wise guy behind the desk was acting like Harry was asking for information on a mortgage,

"So…what happens now…do I go on or something?" Harry asked now only realizing he was truly dead, he was no longer alive yet here he was, was this it, you get interviewed when you died, his head started hurting from all the questions and let them drop…for now,

"Well that would usually be the proper procedure" Julius replied, Harry frowned again in confusion, so Julius explained,

"Well when one dies, if they were for lack of a better term, good, then they come here and we get the formalities out of the way and they proceed onto the haven"

Harry butted in "Don't you meen heaven?" he asked,

"No, to save trouble with all the religious cults we simply refer to it as haven, and please don't butt in until I'm finished" he said, he took another breath,

"Anyway as I was saying that's what usually happens here, then we get cases like you" he said staring at Harry, Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortable,

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, Julius sighed,

"You and all your reality brothers" he stated, Harry felt he was going cross eyed with all the new information,

"What's a reality brother?" he asked,

"In short, you from another reality or alternate universe or whatever you wish to call them" Harry could have sworn he felt his brain explode from the intake but pushed for further information,

"Wait all that other reality stuff like on TV is real!" Harry asked, Julius again stated picking through his documents,

"Yes, and like I said you and your reality brothers are usually our special cases" he said,

"Why exactly am I…I mean we special cases?" Harry asked,

"Because you are at the centre of many worlds, your personal actions could cause either a period of peace or war among many things at this is the same in countless other reality's, some of the you brothers have gone back in time to change the world, other's have gone to other reality's to destroy the evil brother's and you have no idea JUST HOW MUCH PAPERWORK WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH!" he finished, Julius blushed at his outburst before apologizing,

Harry sat dumbfounded, many questions of the world had just been answered for him, yet why would he himself be a special case,

"Still what does this have to do with me personally" he asked, Julius picked out the paper he was looking for,

"We are offering you a second chance" he stated, now calm and collected again,

"What do you meen exactly?" Julius sighed and shook his head in irritation,

"Were you listening to me earlier, we're giving you a second chance, we're willing to send you back in time to fix your mistakes" Julius said, Harry felt angered,

"WHAT MISTAKES!" he asked outraged, Julius leaned over his desk,

"WHAT MISTAKES, WHAT MISTAKES HE ASKS, HOW ABOUT FUFILLING THE SODDING PROPHECY, CHANGING THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER, GETTING TOGETHER WITH YOUR SOUL MATE, LIVING YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE?" Julius yelled back, both calmed down before Julius again started shuffling papers, Harry calmed down before asking,

"My soul mate?" Julius nodded,

"Yeah some Granger girl" Harry eyes again widened,

"Hermione, but wait I was dating Ginny and Hermione was dating my best mate!" Harry said in bewilderment,

"Yeah but those two red heads had you and Miss Granger under…what I believe you call Amortentia" he said racking his brains for the name of the potion, Harry however remembered what it was,

"No way, Ginny wouldn't do that and neither would Ron, there two of my best friends!" Harry half yelled expecting Julius to yell in response however to his amazement the man chuckled,

"Oh boy, you would not believe the number of times I've had to explain this" he took a deep breath,

"Basically, you've been lied to, since your first year actually, Dumbledore convinced Molly Weasley to have Ronald befriend you, later she had you dosed with Amortentia to start developing feelings for her daughter, you actually put up more of a fight than expected you were resistant for a year and a half" Harry started shaking from both heart ache and anger but his curiosity was getting the better of him,

"A year and a half…when did she begin dousing me?" he asked, Julius looked down at his paper again,

"Your summer just before 5th year, I believe you spent it at your Godfather's" Julius replied, Harry felt his heart sink; yes there was plenty of opportunity for Mrs Weasley to drug him there,

"You said Dumbledore had been lying to me all my life, what else as he done?" Harry asked very downhearted, Julius gave him an apologetic look before continuing,

"Basically Dumbledore wanted you prepared as a weapon against Voldermort, he knew you wouldn't survive since you had that Horcrux in your head, but just in case you did live he wanted you married to a pureblood, since he believe that the savoir of the wizarding world marrying a muggleborn simply wouldn't be acceptable" he explained,

Harry thought long and hard about all this, too much of it was making sense, it had all been a lie and yet for some reason he wasn't all that shocked,

"How do I know this isn't all a lie?" he asked, Julius gave him a knowing smile,

"I can see in your eyes you believe me, without all those love potions and loyalty potions you mind is more clear than it has been in years, you know this is all the truth but I know this doesn't make it any easier for you" he said sadly,

"How could you know what I'm feeling?" Harry asked sharply,

"Your forgetting I've dealt with more of you than you could imagine" Julius replied, suddenly the phone started beeping and Julius pressed the speaker button,

"Yes Martha?" he asked, suddenly a women's voice replied,

"**You have a new case Mr Powers; it requires you to take a trip back to the living realm however" **

Julius sighed, and took out his note book and a pen,

"Let's have it" he replied,

"**Gate 08756 and you want a Mr Harry…"**

"Martha if you say Harry Potter I'm going to kill you" he said

"**How exactly, I'm already dead; yes it's a Mr Harry Potter"**

Julius wrote down the notes, he sighed heavily again,

"Okay thanks Martha I'll get on it after I've dealt with **this** Harry Potter" the phone disconnected,

Harry felt a stab of sympathy for the man, who again had to go through some papers before finally turning his attention back towards Harry,

"Anyway, where was I…oh yes, so we're giving you the chance to change your life, you can go on to the haven or you can go back in time for a second chance, but either way it's got to be your decision" Julius said,

Harry thought about it, beyond this was his parents, along with Sirius and several others he wanted to see again, on the other hand he had a chance to rectify his mistakes and he could save Sirius, not to mention he would now have information on Voldermort,

"How far back in time would I be sent?" he asked, Julius once again looked at the paperwork,

"Summer before your 4th year, I believe the significant event of the time was your dream of the riddle manor, we would be sending you back that same day" he explained, Harry started heavy breathing again, he really could go back, he could save lives, stop Voldermort finally and be with Hermione, that thought made him blush a little,

"Are you sure Hermione is my soul mate?" he asked, Julius rolled his eyes again,

"Yes, in most realities she is, in some Ginny is, in a small selection some Lovegood girl is amongst others" Harry frowned,

"_Luna's my soul mate!...__**Not in our reality…**__I know but wow that's strange…__**Hey why are you complaining you best friend is your soul mate…**__I'm not complaining, it's just surprising…__**I'm more shocked about the fact that in some realities I'm with Ginny…**__yeah I bet I'm even with Tonks in a few of them…__**Now that's a scary thought…**__wait when did I start talking to myself?" _

"Well what's it going to be?" Julius asked, Harry smiled a little,

"I'll go back, but what do I have to do?" he asked, Julius handed him the paper in his hand,

"Sign this and I'll get you on your way" he said, Harry gave it a quick gloss over when something struck him,

"Can I tell other people about my past…err future…err you know what I mean?" Harry asked,

"I would advise you only tell them you trust thoroughly, future knowledge isn't something to play with" Julius said,

Harry signed the document and handed it back, Julius got up,

"Well let's go Mr Potter, time for you to live again" Harry quickly followed him up a flight of stairs to one of the machines, Harry watched as the hexagon shaped machine was started up, suddenly the centre of the machine produced a silver looking liquid that grew until it became a pentagon shaped arch,

"Well Mr Potter your life awaits on the other side" Julius remarked, Harry took a deep breath and walked forward, his heart rapidly beating in his chest, he took one last deep breath at the edge before practically jumping through, and suddenly he was gone and the liquid vanished,

Julius looked down at his paperwork,

"Well that's that one sorted" he sighed,

"Hey Jules where you doing lunch?" one of the other white robed men asked,

"I'm not; I've got another one of these Potter bastards to see"

A almost fourteen year old Harry Potter awoke in his bed at Privet drive, memories of a future past engulfing him, he clutched at his head waiting for the headache to die down, after a couple of seconds it did and Harry started searching his room, he glanced over at his calendar, which read 'July 1994', Harry felt a massive amount of happiness he was back he could almost sing he was happy, suddenly he heard his uncle snore like a rhinoceros,

"_Maybe I should have just gone to the haven"_ he mused.

Harry couldn't help but feel deja'vu from everything that happened around the Dursley's that day, in truth it was a little mind-boggling but he managed to cope, Eventually Uncle Vernon went to fetch the mail when he came back in bellowing at Harry,

Harry frowned and found his uncle brandishing the letter from the Weasley's,

"_Oh crap, I forgot about that"_

"Look at this!" his uncle cried showing Harry the letter front covered in stamps, Harry suppressed a snort, he became annoyed when his uncle opened the letter and began to read it aloud, yeah he knew what it said but it was his mail,

"Who is this Weasley family?" his uncle asked in curiosity,

"You saw them at the platform remember, the family of red heads" Harry explained, after finding out about the Weasley's true motives he was having less than friendly thoughts about them,

"The dumpy sort of family" his uncle exclaimed, Harry again not feeling to motivated to defend them simply nodded, silence took over for several minutes, in which Harry stood in deep thought and Vernon re-read the letter,

"_Should I go…__**We kinda have to…**__Why I thought I was going to start distancing myself from them…__**You can't not yet…**__Why…__**Because Ron will give you the perfect chance in a couple of months…**__Wait you mean Halloween…__**Exactly…**__But that means I have to put up with him for another three months…__**No one said saving the world was easy"**_

Harry again sighed resolved to keep things the same…for now,

"So…can I go?" he asked.

Everything went just as Harry remembered, The Weasley's came to pick him up which resulted in the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident, Harry laughed along with the Weasley's, true he was now been careful around them but that didn't mean he couldn't have a laugh at his cousin's expense,

Whilst back at the Burrow, Harry began making a mental note of everyone there,

Ron, well Harry already knew the story there, now knowing the truth he suddenly saw his former 'best mate' in a new light, he suddenly saw the constant wining, the one track mind, the guy who was convinced by Dumbledore to befriend him, truth be told Harry couldn't wait for Ron to end their 'friendship',

Ginny, again he knew the score, thankfully Ginny was still in her blushing mode whenever he was around, which Harry didn't mind one bit since it kept her off his back,

The twins, Harry didn't really know what to make, Julius had only told him about Ron, Ginny and Molly, Harry hoped they weren't in on everything as they were fun guys to be around, none the less he would keep an eye on them,

Bill and Charlie, again he didn't know either of them that well, but he had gotten on with both well enough, hopefully he would get an answer about these two eventually,

Percy…never mind, Percy was a prat either way, even if he wasn't in on the betrayal, he was a sell out,

Mrs Weasley, now this one hurt in a different way, it was like finding out a family member was just using you, Harry shook himself, these people weren't his family, friends, yes once maybe again when he found out who's with who,

Mr Weasley, Harry couldn't figure this man out, honestly Harry didn't believe that Arthur would do this to him, but whilst the man was no coward it was definitely Molly who wore the pants in the family,

The one person who he was happy to see at the Burrow however was Hermione, finding out she was his soul mate had opened his eyes to her even more, he watched her talking with Molly about something or other and he couldn't help but notice just how pretty she was,

"_How did I not notice before…__**Probably because we were to busy be Mr Angst guy…**__Yeah I guess…__**Plus hey, next year Molly has you drugged so it's not all our fault by then…**__Yeah, hey remember how she looked at the Yule ball…__**See you did find her attractive, but your bloody loyalty to Ron cloudy your feelings…**__YES, yes I get it, I was an idiot"_

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry just staring in her general direction, Harry shook himself awake,

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied, she just looked at him sceptically, Harry sighed,

"_This is going to be harder than I originally thought"_

The world cup came and went practically the same as before, Harry found it amusing and strangely comforting that he wasn't effected by the Veela this time around, as before Ireland won but Krum got the snitch,

After the celebrations from the Ireland supporters, The Death Eaters went about the same as before, Harry already fully expecting this and knowing who was sat behind him at the world cup left his wand under his pillow whilst attending the game, he had a straight plan to change thing over time but first things needed to play out as they had before, or until he got to Hogwarts at least,

Harry spent the rest of the summer preparing for the future, he kept a mental list for what needed to be done, first chance he had he wanted to see Sirius, since he knew his godfather would soon be arriving at Hogsmeade he would wait patiently, Remus was someone else he knew he needed to talk to, hopefully the two men would be able to help him on his mission…that was if they didn't die of shock when they heard his story,

The train ride went the same as before, with the albino ferret making his annual train visit, the sorting also went the same with Colin and Dennis Creevey in deep talk whilst staring hungrily at Harry, much to Harry's displeasure,

He watched as the fake Mad Eye Moody arrived and Dumbledore let the cat out of the bag about the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry found that time-travel was actually kind of…boring, at least when you weren't presently trying to change anything, he sighed and looked up and down the tables,

He glanced over at Cedric Diggory that was one death he would stop at any cost, it had been a hard time for him after the older boys death since he had been ridden with guilt plus Harry couldn't help but feel he had lost a newly gained friend that night in the cemetery,

Cho Chang, he chuckled silently at his former crush, he remembered how Cedric's death had messed her up emotionally which had been a shame as she had been a decent person before then, hopefully saving Cedric would keep her sane,

Luna, Harry felt guilty again, he remembered all about how Luna was treated in Ravenclaw, he was determined to put a stop to that and hopefully befriend the girl,

Neville, the shy kid who became a warrior, Harry found himself scheming ways of helping Neville with his confidence, hopefully he could get his friend to re-surface soon.

The following two months went ahead as planned, Harry found himself wedge between excitement and boredom, excited over the prospect of changing the future and bored over the fact he had to wait until after Halloween,

Eventually Halloween arrived and just as before Harry was called out as the fourth champion, he arrived in the faculty lounge and watched the familiar scene play by when Dumbledore calmly asked him;

"Did you put you name in the Goblet of fire Harry?"

"No sir of course not" Harry answered sincerely,

"Did you ask an older student to put your name in for you?" he again asked calmly,

"No sir"

"But o'course he is lying" cried Madame Maxime, Harry felt a need to suddenly change the time line a little,

"Why on earth would I want to enter this reckless tournament?" he asked in bewilderment,

"For fame and money of course" Maxime replied, Harry looked at her as if she was an alien,

"I don't know if you've heard but I'm Harry bloody Potter, I have enough fame as it is and I have money" he retorted,

"Harry, please show a some respect," Dumbledore said in a no nonsense tone of voice,

"No, I'm sorry sir, but everyone seems to believe that I've entered myself in this stupid game, well you know what, I refuse" he replied, everyone looked at him in shock, surprise and in a few cases confusion,

"What do you meen refuse Mr Potter?" Mr Crouch asked,

"I refuse to take part in this tournament" Harry explained calmly, everyone now had there mouths wide open in shock, it actually looked quite amusing with Victor who looked like a shark even in human mode,

"You can't just refuse Mr Potter, you're tied to a magical binding contract, if you don't compete you'll die" Mr Crouch again explained,

"Yes but since I didn't enter myself that means whoever entered me in this thing is the one whose bind to the contract right?" Harry asked, he already knew the answer but hopefully being so against competing might help him get Cedric on his side, which would hopefully help with the Hufflepuffs,

All the adults looked at each other in discomfort,

"Unfortunately Mr Potter, it goes on who's written on the parchment not who signed it" McGonagall explained, Harry managed to wear a surprised yet disgusted look before shaking his head in disbelief,

"So…your telling me, anyone of age can enter any persons name and that person has no choice but to enter?" he asked, again all the adults looked at each other guiltily, the other three champions watched on, Victor seemed to be analyzing Harry, Cedric seemed to be to be doing the same whilst Fleur simply looked bored and annoyed at Harry,

"Of course it does, wow you guys really didn't think this one through did you" Harry said finding that the anger in his voice wasn't fake; Harry took in the adult's faces,

Dumbledore had a slight guilty look upon his face but Harry suspected it was fake,

McGonagall also had a guilty look; Harry believed it to be really and was thankful for it,

Snape…well he just looked pissed at Harry as usual, as did Karkaroff and Maxime but Harry knew they were more angry about the fact Hogwarts had two champions,

Moody/Barty Jr, had an expression less face, Harry guessed since he knew that Harry would have to compete he didn't care about his outburst,

Bagman, he just looked confused like he hadn't really been listening over all the excitement,

Crouch, looked pissed as well but over Harry lecturing a ministry official like him, what bothered him more was the fact that Harry was right,

No one spoke for a few moments until Crouch again spoke up,

"So will you be competing Mr Potter?" he asked in annoyance, Harry glared at him, which made him tense up a little,

"I don't have much choice do I, if I don't I die" he replied, Bagman chose this moment to butt in and gave the champions the speech about the first task, eventually everyone departed, Harry walked through the now empty great hall with Cedric who eventually pulled Harry aside,

"Did you really not enter you name in the Goblet?" the older boy asked,

"_Well better than last time at least"_

"Look I know a lot of people think I'm some sort of glory hound but I want no part in this bloody thing" Harry replied sincerely, Cedric seemed to be glancing right into Harry's soul looking for the truth, eventually the boy sighed and stepped back,

"For what it's worth, I believe you" he said, Harry smiled slightly,

"Thank you, I just hope the rest of the school will believe me" Harry replied,

"Well I'll try to keep the Hufflepuff's off your back" Cedric said giving him an apologetic smile doubting that most of the school would believe Harry,

"I appreciate it Diggory" Cedric laughed a little,

"Call me Cedric" Harry smiled,

"Only if you call me Harry," he replied, Cedric stuck out his hand,

"Deal" Harry shook his hand, they were about to depart when Cedric called him,

"Oh and good luck Harry" he called from across the corridor,

"You too" Harry replied before making his way up the many flights of stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower, he knew full well that very few people would believe him but was found a new spark of happiness when he realized that he only had one more talk with Ron before the Ginger git would be out of his company,

Something else was bugging Harry, Hermione, or more about his tale, he had planned to tell her tomorrow but he had no proof as of yet, he didn't doubt that Hermione would listen but the girl like evidence and logic and his story lacked both, for now he would have to lie but realized he now had a chance to become close to her without Ron around, he smiled at himself, he now found himself looking forward to the Yule Ball, he suddenly felt very nervous about eventually asking her,

"_Oh great now I really do have something to be bugging the crap out of me"_

Harry managed to escape the party and soon found Ron in the boy's dorm; He found Ron sat on the edge of his bed jealousy practically flowing off him,

"So" Ron said,

"So…what?" Harry replied,

"Congratulations" Ron replied sarcasm oozing in his voice, Harry looked at him as if he had grown another head,

"So…how did you do it, was it the cloak because that would have covered both of us" Ron asked the anger in his voice raising,

"Ron you seriously believe I would enter myself in this…death trap" Harry asked,

"Why not, it's a chance to show the world just how bloody good the boy who lived is" Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Ron you should know me better than that by now, I didn't enter myself in the tournament and I have no reason to want to be in it" Harry replied,

"Yeah I forgot, you already have money don't you and fame, yeah that one thousand galleons would be like pocket money to you wouldn't it!" Ron yelled, Harry sighed loving his own performance,

"Whatever Ron I'm not in the mood for this, I'm going to bed" Harry said taking off his shirt,

"Yeah better get your beauty sleep Harry, I expect you'll need to be in top shape for your front page photo tomorrow" Ron replied sarcastically, Harry felt himself rage,

"You know what **Ronald** why don't you go jump off the tallest tower, I'm sure that will be big news I mean after all that's what you want isn't it, fame?"

Ron suddenly lunged at Harry who was ready for it and ducked within moments the two were throwing fist when suddenly Seamus, Dean and Neville appeared and separated the two, both were still fuming but Harry was because he wanted to tear the red head apart for what he and his family had done to him and Hermione,

Harry was the first to calm down and Neville who was holding him let him go, he turned to leave when Ron broke free and attacked Harry from behind, the two began fighting again when finally McGonagall appeared,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" she shrieked, Harry cringed inwardly, he hadn't want this, he had simply wanted to get his hands on Ron too much, Neville and Dean both told there account of what happened as well as asking Harry and Ron of there story, in the end McGonagall said for Ron to visit Madam Pomfrey for his black eye but mostly to separate the two boys for the evening, not long after Harry ignored the questions of his dorm mates and went to bed.

Several hours later Harry laid in bed with a small smile on his face, He'd finally managed to end things with Ron, even though he knew there was a good chance the Red headed git would try and befriend him again, he listened to the snores of his dorm mates (or actually just Neville's).

If there was one thing he was sure of it was this, Things were soon going to change.

**Ooo~ooO**

**From here on out I can't remember the name of the stories (yeah I'm THAT unorganised), but I think the next one was called Reality but like I said I can't remember.….**


	5. Reality

**A/N: From here on out you'll have to forgive me as I couldn't remember the name of most of the things I wrote, this one however is about Harry travelling to another universe and uses my OC Julius Powers from Turning Of Time, sadly I never even began work on Chapter 2.**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, although I might in a alternate reality you never know.**

Harry James Potter aged nineteen sat down exhaustion finally settling in, mere days ago he had finally defeated his long-time rival Tom Riddle better know as Lord Voldemort, his mouth was still bleeding from the cut on the inside of his lip his robes still dust covered and the magical exhaustion he felt soon overtook his as he fell asleep on the dirt covered mattress.

**Ooo~ooO**

He awoke the next day and took in his surroundings, Hogwarts castle…or what was left of it, once standing proud as one of the most respected magical schools on the entire planet had been reduced to rubble, Harry sat on the edge of what was once his four post bed remembering the events of the last couple of years,

_He had been fifth teen years old when his godfather Sirius Black had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, This sent Harry on a rampage and he soon got through most of the death eaters to finally come face to face with the dark one himself, Lord Voldemort, the two began to duel with neither gaining the upper hand, eventually Riddle decided to use one of Harry's friends as a shield and bargaining chip, Harry felt a burn inside of himself begin to initiate as Riddle had an unconscious Hermione by the through with a wand pointed at her, suddenly all Harry's magic felt like it was flooding out of with like water as if a dam had broken, Riddle was flung across the room into the marble wall making a huge dent in it, whilst evil he was he wasn't stupid and made a quick retreat,_

_Later Harry found out about the prophecy and thanks to a Fawkes he found out that Dumbledore had bounded Harry's magic, and it was through his emotional distress that the bounds had finally broken, _

_Harry finally had it out with the headmaster, Harry yelled about all the crap Dumbledore had put him through, his years at the Dursleys, the danger he had gotten in whilst at Hogwarts along with all the other crap Harry blamed him for, whilst the Headmaster did feel ashamed he simply told Harry it had been for the greater good,_

_Harry after taking time to grieve for his godfather soon started learn more magic than ever, eventually Hermione was healed and back to her old self while helping Harry overcome his grief,_

_Eventually Harry broke down and ask Hermione to forgive him for her nearly dieing, she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him has hard as she could, somehow her lips caught his and the two began to kiss passionately, the next day they were as quoted dating,_

_Ron had been avoiding Harry like the plague since the ministry fiasco but as soon as Harry and Hermione started dating he blew up, he started spewing out how Harry had stolen Hermione from him, and within moments yelling could be heard, Ginny looked pissed about the new couple but kept quiet, in the end Ron attacked Harry and cost for it when Hermione hexed him, Ron eventually had Hermione alone and tried to as he said 'give her want he knew she wanted' however thanks to Luna who happened to be searching for Snacfurts he would no longer be getting 'it up' even if his life depended on it,_

_Harry spent that summer memorising books as best he could, he also started taking martial arts classes, which both helped him train and kept him busy, his owl result arrived and he done very well gaining nine owls, his girlfriend beating him of course with fourteen according to her letter,_

_Harry arrived back at Hogwarts and immediately set up the DA once again, Dumbledore soon started trying to get Harry back on his side and explained about Voldemort's Horcrux's, whilst against his gut feelings Harry agreed to work with him and the two started work retrieving the foul items,_

_Eventually Voldemort's caught on after Dumbledore destroyed the ring and began to attack back, Snape ended up been the first casualty after his mind shields failed him and Voldemort made a example out of him,_

_The names began to pile up as the year progressed, Bones, McMillan's, Mrs Longbottom, Mr & Mrs Diggory, Rita Skeeter, to just name a few, the only true light side for Harry was his growing relationship with Hermione, he had also found a sister in Luna, Neville became a close friend but he preferred to stick to the background, Ron was always seen sucking face with Lavender Brown obviously trying to make Hermione jealous but to no avail as she never took in his presence,_

_Ginny also tried to make Harry jealous but she knew it probably wasn't going to work and eventually accepted the fact that Harry was truly in love with Hermione and not her, eventually she apologized even going as far as making a wizard oath that she just wanted to befriends with them again,_

_Eventually at the end of the year Dumbledore was killed when he and Harry set out for the locket, eventually they ran into the ghost of Regulas Black who told them how he had died whilst attempting to betray the dark lord, Harry and he had a chat about Sirius and Regulas apologized for ever turning dark,_

_The next two years were dark times indeed, Voldemort had used some sort of ritual to contact demons, after making a deal with them they infused Voldemort with more magical power than any being ever known in existence, forget taking over Britain, Riddle soon had a firm grasp of Europe which quickly led to the rest of the world, the muggles of the world were soon slaughter with only a few managing to survive b going underground, _

_Harry try as he might couldn't beat him yet always just managed to escape his clutches, eventually Hogwarts became the last safe haven for people and soon house over three thousand magical beings, the next year was spent recruiting new people and saving as many as they could, eventually Riddle came with his dark legion in tow, the battle was soon on and eventually the two squared off, Voldemort no longer even resembled a human, not that he did much anyway, he ears became pointy his skin was a dark red and black colour, his face was marked with strange symbols and his body was filled out, like a warrior's, it appeared the dark lord had become half demon,_

_The battle had been a disaster for the light side who were over powered, only one was left standing for the light and that was Harry who had been crushed under a pile of rumble but still alive, with the Riddle and his legion gone Harry soon found his friends and girlfriend dead and Harry just for a small amount of time gave up,_

_Several hours later, Harry found the light in him ignite for a second time, he wouldn't give up, not yet, not until the Riddle and the rest paid for what they had done to the world, Harry was well aware that his plan was a suicidal plan but he didn't care his plan could be summed up in one very simple sentence 'Walk in alone, Kill them all or die trying'._

_Fortunately they all believed him dead and he walked in with the sword of Gryffindor, most of the legion were to shocked to see him and Harry took advantage by blasting them away with his magic, he soon found Riddle getting 'pleasured' b one of his servants and before he knew it the battle ensnared, whilst Riddle was still the more powerful, Harry had something Riddle didn't, 'a death wish', the end came surprisingly enough not from a spell but with Harry swinging the sword with all his might and cutting off his rivals head,_

_The victory was lack lustre to say the least, those who bore Riddles mark soon passed after it been discovered that if you killed Riddle and you wore his mark you died as well, unfortunately this was true for many of his legion save a small few who hadn't taken but still were part of his legion, his servants and those forced to serve him were overcome with joy and set out to remake their lives,_

_Harry however simply lost his last reason to live and decided to return home one last time…_

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry eyes started to tear up think about all those he had lost over the years, how it had taken losing Hermione to finally open the gate to his powers one last time and end it, he wiped his eyes upon his sleeves and took one last look around, he had finally defeated Riddle and would finally get the peace he wanted,

He raised his wand to his temple and was about to utter the killing curse,

"Yeah…I wouldn't do that, well not yet anyway" came a voice from behind him, Harry turned towards where the dorm room door was once to see a young man with rather long hair wearing White robes stood slanted onto the wall with his arms crossed, Harry quickly sprung to his feet his wand now pointed at the intruder,

"Who are you?" Harry hissed, the man raised an eyebrow in amusement,

"Friendly one aren't you" he replied sarcastically, Harry however wasn't in a joking mood and the man seemed to pick up on this,

"Put the wand down Potter I mean you no harm" he said kindly though somewhat brassed off,

"Who are you?" Harry asked the man again, not moving his wand an inch,

"Fine, fine my name is Julius Powers and I'm a…well I guess the best term for me would be a 'Higher Being'" Julius said, Harry raised his own eyebrow,

"Yeah nice try, want one more attempt" He asked viciously, Julius held up his hands in protest,

"Hey don't believe fine, hex me" he said, Harry looked confused,

"What?"

"Throw a spell at me"

"Why?

"You'll see"

"Fine, _**Pertrificus Totalus**_" Harry cried, the spell however shot straight through Julius who was now smirking,

"Your not a ghost as your not transparent…what are you?" Harry asked, Julius sighed, and he'd had a long day already,

"No I'm not a ghost though technically I am dead, and I told you I'm a higher being"

"What do you mean **technically** dead?" Harry asked,

"Well in my world I've lived my life now I'm living my after-life, I now work for…well I guess you can call him the 'big guy'"

"What, you work for God!" Harry asked, Julius shook his head,

"Gods actually, but yes I work for the gods, basically I'm here to help you on your path" Julius explained, Harry suddenly felt all the despair return to him,

"Yeah well my paths finished I'm through" he spat at Julius who looked annoyed,

"Listen, I know your hurting and everything…"

"HOW IN HELL WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I FELL!" Harry yelled, Julius shook his head in annoyance he gone through this not twenty minutes ago with another Harry Potter,

"Because I've come across thousands of your reality brothers" he explained, Harry's anger fell a little and a bemused look appeared on his face,

"Basically you know about the concept of alternate realities right?" Julius asked, Harry nodded he had heard about it when watching TV when he was younger,

"Well basically there are and infinite number of you in the whole reality, when they die I or one of my colleagues have had to put up with your little displays of anger so where more than used to it by now, in fact I had another version of you in my office not twenty minutes ago" Julius explained,

Harry calmed his breathing, his pain hadn't subsided yet but interest was peaked at the moment,

"What another me died today?"

"Technically yes, although he was two years younger than you, plus it wasn't his time yet so I had to send him back in time" Julius explained, Harry suddenly felt a small glint of hope,

"You can send people back in time?" Harry asked, Julius caught the sound of hope in his voice which made him cringe a little inside,

"Yes **we **can, but no I can't do that for you before you ask", Harry suddenly exploded,

"WHY THE HELL NOT, YOU JUST SAID YOU SENT ANOTHER ME BACK IN TIME, WHY THE HELL CAN'T I, DON'T I DESERVE A CHANCE, IF YOUR NOT GOING TO LET ME KILL MYSELF THEN YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR NOT HELPING ME!" he screamed, Julius sighed,

"Because everything that's happened to you…was meant to be" he sadly said,

"WHAT, MEANT TO BE, ALL THOSE DEATHS, ALL THE PEOPLE I LOVED, MY FRIENDS, HERMIONE, SIRIUS, LUPIN, NOT TO MENTION MOST OF THE POPULATION OF THE WORLD, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THEY WERE MEANT TO DIE!" Harry snarled at him, Julius was starting to get pissed off himself,

"You know I don't decide who gets to live and die, you have a problem with that then take it up with the big guy when your time comes, contrary to your belief, I wish all these people hadn't died but I don't make the rules I just follow them!" he yelled back but with less velocity,

Harry took some deep breaths and calmed down, the two eventually calmed down,

"Fine, if your not going to send me back then what are you doing here because I refuse to stay in this…this…hell" Harry stated,

"I can't send you back, you're not meant to do that, you do however have a choice"

"A choice of what?"

"You can kill yourself and be judged either to go to Haven or Hell or you can help fix another world" Julius replied,

"Another world?" Harry asked perplexed,

"A world that's messed up with bigotry and hate, you have the talents and the heart to do this"

"Why me…I mean why me personally, doesn't this world have its own Harry Potter?"

"Had actually, the Harry Potter of this world died as a baby when Lord Voldermort hit him with the killing curse on that Halloween night"

"Does this mean that Voldemorts alive?" Harry asked very reluctant to take on his rival yet again,

"Yes but he's just a man still, no Horcrux nor any deals with a demon, whilst a powerful wizard he still just a man", Harry thought for a good few moments,

"Are any of my family and friends still alive?" he asked hope once again returning to him, Julius tried to hold an expressionless face,

"I'm afraid I can't answer that as my answer could effect yours, I'm simply here to make you the deal" he replied, Harry swallowed a huge breath he hadn't known he had,

What was he to do, if this guy was real then he could just go on to the next life and be done with everything, he wanted peace no doubt about it but his 'saving people' thing knew what was the right thing to do,

"I'll do it" Harry said, he looked up at the young man again,

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked, Julius went into his robes and pulled put a small ruby and handed it to Harry,

"Hey I thought you couldn't touch anything here?" Harry asked, Julius for the first time grinned,

"I'm a higher being Potter, I can do anything I want in this realm"

Harry glanced down at the ruby in his hand, non the wiser he looked at Julius again,

"That in your hands is…for lack of a better term, a transportation device, it will take you to your alternate reality destination once activated"

"How do I activate it?"

"You kill yourself whilst holding it" Julius replied bluntly, "I suggest you carry on with what you were going to do when I arrived tonight Mr Potter" he said before he started to become transparent, Harry realized he was leaving,

"Hey…thanks" he called out, Julius nodded at him,

"Good luck" he said before disappearing entirely, Harry sat his wand in one hand and the ruby in his other,

"Can it really be this simple?" he asked himself, _"Do you really have anything to lose?"_

Harry took one last big breath before lifting his wand to his temple again,

He squeezed the ruby as hard as he could and cried out one last time…

"_**Avada Kedavra"**_

His soul felt like it had been sucked into the ruby as his body de materialised and soon joined him on a trip through reality.

**Ooo~ooO**

Minerva McGonagall sat at the head table chatting with her colleagues about the new term coming, Hagrid had just mentioned something about a Hippogriff named Swarmy when a loud buzzing was heard from above them,

All the teachers looked up to see a small ruby slowly glide towards the middle of the great hall, and just float above it for a few minutes, they all got up and surrounded it, when suddenly a force stronger then anything they knew pushed all of them back against the walls,

The ruby then started to emit a strong wind followed by what look like bits of dust but the pieces soon fell into place as a human skeleton appeared in front of them, whilst making no noise it's jaw was wide open as if screaming in agony, it soon started to have flesh added to it and eventually vocal cords as it really did start to scream in agony, eventually after what seemed an eternity the now flesh made naked young man finished after his hair had finally grown back, he stopped screaming and started breathing hard trying to recover his breath,

Many of the teaches stood shocked as this young man wore a striking resemblance to another young man they once knew and in one of the teaches case a deceased husband, Harry's emerald eyes though obviously still showing signs of pain met with another pair of emerald eyes across the hall,

"Mum?" he asked before passing out from pain.

**Ooo~ooO**

**Nothing else much to say, I already said everything I needed to in the Authors notes at the top…..**


	6. It's My Life

A/N: For the life of me I can't remember the name of this one so for all intent and purposes I'm going to call it "It's My Life" (Yeah I'm Bon Jovi fan).

I really like this fic but I could just not get through Chapter 2 which I'm kind of sad about because I did actually enjoy writing this story.

Prologue

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter but with all due respect to the women, she can't write romance to save her life.

_October 30__th__ 1981_

Lily Potter nee Evans sat upon the sofa reading a copy of the Sun, a witch she may be but she still enjoyed her non-magical heritage,

She glanced at the clock upon the fireplace wondering what time her husband would arrive home, Lily sighed in annoyance, whilst she was happy that her marriage had brought her little Harry into the world, she began to question if she had made a huge mistake marrying James Potter,

She remembered how shocked she had been when she discovered James Potter, Git extraordinaire had been named head boy, he did seem to calm down somewhat through the year and after a while she decided to say yes to a date with him, even if it was just for the hell of it, However she soon found she wasn't so immune to his charms,

Things had been going well until they got married just after graduation, he seemed to revert back to his old self, arrogant, pig-headed, as well as constantly going out drinking after work with his best friend Sirius Black, he also flirted with other girls a lot, he never cheated on her but it constantly pissed her off, he also never spent any real time with her other than when he wanted sex,

He wasn't too bad of a father, he played with Harry occasionally and fed him now and then but he seemed to be doing it out of duty rather than actually wanting too,

One other major thing that bothered her was being a stay at home mom, not that she didn't respect the mothers who enjoy that life but Lily had been set to become a Curse Breaker for Gringotts,

Lily loved her son dearly and finding out about the prophecy had scared her deeply, she had wanted to take her son, run and hide far away from England, however Albus Dumbledore had convinced her to stay with her husband and be put under his protection, James agreed and Lily was left with little choice, so begrudgingly she agreed,

Suddenly James stumbled into the house reeking of booze,

"_Sure, I need protection when I leave the house but YOU can get drunk and stumble home"_ she thought in annoyance and tried to hold down her anger,

"I see you enjoyed yourself **again**," she said as he tripped over the rug, pulling himself up with the sofa,

"Yeah, Paddy and me ended up drinking with these two cabbage guys" He slurred in replied,

Lily frowned in confusion,

"Do you mean **collage **guys?" she asked, he nodded,

"That's what I said"

He slumped down on the sofa and neither said anything for several minutes so Lily went back to her book, suddenly James moved Lily's hair back and started smelling her,

"You smell **so** good" he said flirtatiously or at least would have if he wasn't still slurring his words slightly, Lily closed her eyes in frustration,

"Yes, and you reek of whiskey" she replied, James however couldn't sense the serious tone in her voice,

"Come on Lils, Prong's antler is really hard," he said chuckling at his own joke, Lily however wasn't laughing,

"James I'm not in the mood!" she said with more force, James blew out a breath of frustration and slumbered back into the sofa,

"Why not?" he asked in frustration, Lily no matter how much she tried to hold down her anger just couldn't,

"Why, let's see, you **stink** of booze, you come in here looking like you just crawled through a sewer, this is the most time we've spent together since last Friday, not to mention the fact I've not been out of this house in weeks!" she ranted at him,

James looked at her in confusion,

"What are you talking about, you went shopping just this last Sunday?"

"I DON'T MEAN SHOPPING, I MEAN SEEING MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, GOING OUT ONCE IN A WHILE!" she screeched at him,

James usually was very aloof but alcohol mixed within him changed that,

"I've told you before it's too dangerous out there, what with Voldemort after OUR SON!" he yelled back, Lily locked eyes with him and fire flared within hers,

"So, it's too dangerous for me to see my family but it's perfectly safe for you to get pissed with your FUCKING FRIENDS!"

"Hey I can look after myself, I AM an Auror after all" he replied smugly,

"WHAT AND I CAN'T LOOK AFTER MYSELF, I SEEM TO REMEMBER BEATING YOU AT DULEING AT SCHOOL!"

James chuckled and managed to get to his feet,

"That's because I **let** you win, let's face it you're a girl, you need a big strong man like me to look after you" he replied with a stupid smile on his face,

Lily's face was red with rage,

"You unbelievable, arrogant, chauvinistic BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, suddenly she heard Harry begin to cry upstairs, she stopped and began to walk away,

"Go, do what girls do best" James joked, Lily looked back at him ready to breath fire however her son needed her,

She went into her son's room and cradled her one-year-old boy and calmed him down, her thoughts tracked to where she might have been if she hadn't fallen for James's charms,

"At least I got you out of it all" she whispered to her son who had now drifted off in his mothers arms, she gently placed him back in his crib and watched him for a moment a small smile creeping on to her face,

Her son deserved better than hear all the arguing, she deserved better than a husband who treated her no better than a one night stand,

"This needs resolving", she thought as she began to head downstairs, either she and James talked it all out now or it was over, however as she reached the bottom of the stairs she found her husband passed out with a new glass of brandy on the table,

She rubbed her head in annoyance,

"_That's it I'm done!"_ she thought, she stormed upstairs and began packing clothes, her parents hadn't been to thrilled when she announced she was getting married and even less when she introduced James to them, they had come to the wedding but the relationship had become strained and she had not seen then for a good six months,

She let a couple of tears fall as she held her son and quietly walked down the stairs, she opened her door and looked back at her husband who's head was now hanging over the sofa arm whilst drooling like a dog, without looking back again she strode up to the ward boundary and apparated away into the night.

Ooo~ooO

_October 31__st__ 1981_

Her parents took her and Harry in without any questions, even though it had been late she could tell her mother wanted to question her about it all,

Several hours later a teary eyed Lily finally managed to fall asleep,

It had been strange for her awakening her old room, it had been a little over three years ago the last time she had, her mother had been a rock for her the previous night, she watched as her father had Harry sat on his lap telling stories of his youth, to which she was amused as Harry began drifting off,

Whilst her dad was busy with Harry, Lily sat down with her mother and began wondering what to do,

"So are you going back to him dear?" her mother asked clearly in a tone that suggested she hoped not,

Lily subconsciously took a piece a toast and began to nibble at it,

"I don't think so mom, last night I was so angry when I left and whilst I was in bed last night I could envision my life with him never changing, I don't want that mom" she said sadly,

"Don't forget little Harry dear" Diane Potter asked, Lily sighed,

"Well James isn't a bad father, but…oh I just don't know what to do" she slumped on the table in frustration,

"Sweetheart, I need to ask you, are you sure you and James can't make it work?" Diane asked one last time, Lily looked into space thinking hard, she hadn't said anything for several minutes,

"No, James changed back to his old self almost instantly after we got married, I can't rely on him, he doesn't want to be around me, when he was working I could sort of understand his desire to see his friends and enjoy himself but since we went into hiding I thought we would get closer but he spends all of his time getting drunk with his friends" she said in sadness, her mother chose now to ask something that had been bugging her for some time,

"Sweetie, I know you told me you had to stay keep Harry safe but I still don't understand…Lily what's going on?" Lily looked at her mother and decided that it might help if her parents knew what was happening,

"Mom I have something to tell you, but first can I ask, do you know what a prophecy is?"

Ooo~ooO

_Later That Day_

James Potter awoke with a major hangover and was searching his house hoping his wife could make him some hang-over potion, it took him several minutes to realise not only was his wife gone but so was his son and a large selection of his wife's clothes, he suddenly started fuming,

"THAT BITCH, HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME!" he yelled before storming out of the barrier field and apparating away.

Ooo~ooO

James Potter stormed up the pathway leading towards his wife's parents home, truthfully he didn't like the muggles, he pounded the door with his fist,

"LILY ARE YOU IN THERE, GET OUT HERE NOW, HOW DARE YOU WALK OUT ME, GET OUT HERE!"

Suddenly the door swung open and Martin Evans grabbed James by his Alcohol soaked shirt and pinned him against the wall,

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!"

Many people would say James was courageous and fearless, in reality his mouth was simply just not connected to his brain,

"Why not she's my wife and she has my child with her you stupid old sod!"

"That's still my daughter you arrogant little bastard!" James was simply fuming,

"Either let me go or I'll hex you, you stupid muggle!"

"Why don't we settle this like men instead of you resorting to magic, or are you too scared?" Martin replied praying to God the little toe rag would take the bait,

"Fuck you old man, Petrificus Totalus!" Martin hadn't seen James whip his wand out and suddenly found himself snapped together and fall on the ground,

James walked right in and found a fuming Lily staring right back at him,

"HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC ON MY DAD!" she yelled, James was however already pissed,

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Well let's see, what's the point in staying with a arrogant, childish, piss-head!" she said in serious voice,

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN BEEN A KNOW-IT-ALL PRUDE!" he tried to calm down, he was in danger of losing everything,

"Look let's calm down here, if you come back right now I'll forgive you for everything", this had been the wrong thing to say,

"FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME, I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG, YOU NEED TO APOLIGIZE NOT ME, YOU IGNORE ME, YOU IGNORE YOUR SON, YOUR CONSTANTLY GETTING DRUNK, YOU FLIRT WITH OTHER WOMEN, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" she cried out,

"Hey I deserve to enjoy myself, I'm young, I work hard…"

"YOU HAVEN'T WORKED IN NEARLY FIVE MONTHS!" she butted in,

"IF YOU STOPPED BEING A BITCH FOR A MI…"

SMACK

"Get out of here James, I want a divorce" she said quietly with her voice still full of rage and her hand now stinging, James stumbled back and began to rub his now red cheek,

"Lily I'm warning you" the threat in his voice as well as his words,

"Oh your warning me, it's over James, I'm sick of it, you can enjoy your time with your friends and flirt with everyone you want from now on" James knew he was about to lose the beautiful women in front of him but his pride wouldn't let him grovel or apologize,

"FINE, but I'm taking my son with me!" he said and made his way to the staircase when Lily stood in his way,

"You try and take my son away and I'll castrate you!" she growled at him, James looked at her,

"Oh really, please you're a women you can't beat me" he said condescendingly, Lily used her trump card,

"Well even if that was true, you forget the friends I have amongst the goblins and they could make life very difficult for you" she replied a gleam entering her eyes,

James suddenly thought about all the gold and family heirlooms in the vaults, no way was he going to risk those,

"FINE!" he spat, he stormed towards the door before glancing back at her,

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life baby" he stepped out the door and apparated away, Lily rushed to her father as her mother came downstairs holding a gurgling Harry,

"Daddy I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she asked cancelling the spell, Her father sat up,

"Yeah I'm fine*" he said rubbing his hip before cringing as he got to his feet,

Lily realised things needed to get started sooner rather than later, she turned to her mother,

"Mom can you watch Harry for an hour or two?" she asked,

"Of course dear, why, here are you going?"

"Gringotts, I need to sort out a few things before James has a chance too, I'll erect a couple of wards before I go" Lily said whipping out her wand and casting a notice-me-not charms so none of the neighbours would see her, she began with the wards when her father asked,

"Are these wards really needed?" Lily finished up and then turned to her father,

"Honestly I don't know but I'm not going to take the chance that James or someone else might turn up and take my son, if the wards go off, they'll slow down the intruder for about forty seconds, you need to run and get my son out of here" she had a pleading look in her eyes "Dad please look after him"

Martin took his daughter in his arms,

"Of course, he is my grandson after all"

Thanks dad, I need to go, I'll be back soon," she said before disappearing Martin had to admit Magic was a wonderful new phenomenon in his life but his ass was currently disagreeing with him.

Ooo~ooO

Albus Dumbledore was currently sucking on a lemon drop whilst contemplating where Riddle might strike next, it had been a long day so far and the Halloween feast later tonight was going to be long and tedious,

Suddenly a enraged James Potter came stumbling out of the fireplace,

"James, I've told you before my floo is only for emergencies, what are you doing here?" he asked clasping his hands together,

"What am I doing here, I'll tell you what I'm doing here, MY WIFE LEFT ME AND TOOK MY SON WITH HER!" he yelled, Albus looked more than a little shocked,

"What happened?" he asked the cool demeanour returning to his face,

"Oh I don't know, some crap about me never giving her any attention or something!" James semi-yelled,

Dumbledore sighed in frustration, James for all his talent with magic could be as dumb as Flobberworm,

"James, why don't you just go apologise to Lily?" he asked, James looked at his former headmaster as if he had just grown an extra head,

"I've done nothing wrong, she should be apologising to me, she should be on her knees begging me for forgiveness" he replied smarmily,

Albus rubbed his head in irritation, he had given Lily a small compulsion charm to get her to go out with James, some people might conceive it as wrong but he believed they would be a good couple, besides it wasn't the first time he had done that kind of thing, he had done it with many couples who were still happily married, Arthur and Molly Weasley were the obvious couple who were happily together with six kids and a seventh on the way,

Albus also needed Lily around so he could put his plan into action, he needed young Harry where he could influence the boy and meld him into a weapon that could defeat Riddle, young Neville was hidden too well behind his parents and grandmother but thankfully he had them all in his pocket, however Dumbledore had a strong feeling Riddle would attack the Potters first,

Albus watched the silent fuming James Potter who had now sat in the spare chair,

"James I just want what's best for you, your in danger of losing you wife and child over this, are you sure you won't just go talk to Lily?" he asked,

"No chance, she left me, she either comes back on her knees or I won't take her back" James replied,

Albus sighed, he really wished the young man would be able to see reality beyond his ego,

Albus sighed, _"Could this day get any worse?"_

Ooo~ooO

Lily sat within the rich marble room of Master Teller Ragnok at Gringotts, Lily always felt very welcome within the goblin community, of course she knew they weren't exactly friends but she and they had a mutual respect that wasn't based around gold but the fact that Lily was an honest and respectful person,

Ragnok re-entered the room, a small pile of parchments within his arms,

"Mrs Potter, I have confirmed through the blood parchment that you and your son are now seen through the eyes of Gringotts as Evans, however you have not yet decided what to do with your daughter" Ragnok explained,

Lily did a double take, surely she had heard wrong,

"My daughter, I'm sorry Master Ragnok but I have only one child and that's my son Harry" she replied,

Ragnok look down upon the parchment yet again,

"Not according to this, Lily Evans, mother of Harry James Evans nee Potter and yet to be named female"

Lily eyes widened as she looked down at her stomach, no one said anything for a moment and Ragnok realised what was going on,

"I take it you didn't know you were expecting another child?" he asked, Lily shook her head, a daughter, she was pregnant with another child, a little girl at that, still she had to think about her son and the future for now,

"Does this change anything my dear?" Ragnok asked kindly, Lily looked back up,

"No, it's...unexpected I'll admit but...it changes nothing, what must I do now?" she asked, her mind still focused on the fact that she was expecting another child,

"Well we need to change the blood name of your daughter to Evans, but as she is not yet born all it requires is your say so for us to change it, As for you and your son, we need your signature and that will be all, you will official be Evans again" Ragnok explained,

Lily quickly signed the parchment, Ragnok now had a smile on his face, Lily Evans was one of the few humans who company he enjoyed, he however had a very low opinion of her chosen mate,

_"Or formerly chosen" _he thought to himself,

"Congratulations, you are now once again Lily Marie Evans, you also gain half the Potter estate and..."

Lily was now deep in thought as Ragnok explained what she was now given half of, truthfully Lily didn't care about the money or the multiple homes, as long as she had enough to keep her children healthy and happy that was enough,

"Now that's all on the record but off the record I want to discuss something with you" Ragnok explained, Lily looked intrigued so Ragnok carried on,

"I believe you mentioned earlier you were planning to emigrate?" Lily nodded in response,

"May I ask where you were planning on going?" Lily had thought about it and realised the best bet would be to go someplace English speaking,

"I figured someplace English speaking, somewhere like America or Australia" she replied, Ragnok had a calculating look about him, he placed both his hands together,

"Have you given any thought to New Zealand, my dear?" Lily's look showed she hadn't,

"Well you see, we have a Gringotts branch in several countries, however we don't have one in America or Australia, however New Zealand is our second biggest branch, as I recall you were hoping to be a curse breaker for us before you bonding took place" Lily nodded now seeing where this was going, Ragnok now had a huge smile on his face,

"Well I have an offer for you"

Ooo~ooO

_That Evening_

Remus Lupin shook his head at his friends egotistical ways, James had come over to the flat that he and Sirius had rented out and had been bad mouthing his wife for the last several hours, Sirius had agreed with James that Lily had been in the wrong but Remus while agreeing with James had simply said it to keep the peace,

Remus had always held a candle for Lily while at Hogwarts but it was soon apparent that James was interested in her as well and Remus's loyalty to his only friends had wavered any hope he had of trying to gain the red heads affections,

He hated himself at times for he knew how rocky the relationship was between Lily and James but he couldn't really choose a side, his friends had been the first people his own age to ever accept him but he loved Lily and little Harry as well,

His thoughts were shook when he heard James voice,

"Well you coming with us to the pub or not Moony?" Remus shook his head, he thought that perhaps he should go check on Lily and make sure she was alright, he knew her parents would look after her but with all the death eater activity and the Potters no longer behind the wards at Godrics hollow anything could happen,

"No, I'm going to try and get an early night" he lied, James shook his head in frustration,

"Suit yourself," he said as he and Sirius left, Remus quickly apparated away to Lily's parents.

Ooo~ooO

Lily had just finished explaining everything to her parents, they had agreed to travel with her to New Zealand and take up home there, since both were only a couple of years away from retirement they could think of nothing better than spending it with there grandchildren,

There one problem was Lily's sister Petunia who they all knew was deeply jealous of Lily's ability to do magic and they realised she wouldn't move away if her life depended on it and her husband not only hated magic but didn't get along with her parents either,

Still her mother had agreed to talk to Petunia as soon as possible about moving away, her father was already arranging flight plans and Lily already had a new visa awaiting her in New Zealand thanks to her little deal with Ragnok, still there was a few thing she needed to pick up from Godrics hollow first, she took Harry in her arms and was about to apparate away when she heard a knock at the front door,

She gingerly walked over to the door, "Who is it?" she asked,

"Lily is that you, it's me Remus" the voice of Remus Lupin came from the other side of the door, Lily sighed in relief, thankful it wasn't James,

She opened the door revealing the young werewolf looking concerned,

"Remus look, no offence but if your here to speak for James" Remus cut her off,

"I'm not, I've just come here from hearing him bad mouth you for two hours, believe me I just came to see if you were alright" he replied honestly, Lily's stance relaxed a little,

"Thank you but I'm fine, so is James still at your place?" she asked, hoping he was so there wouldn't be a confrontation,

"No he left about five minutes ago with Sirius, I think he said they were heading to the pub" he replied, Lily was now sure more than ever that she was making the right choice, she had left James and taken there son and yet was out on his way getting drunk again,

"Are you sure he's not headed home?" she asked again,

"No I'm sure they didn't even apparate so I assume there heading down to the pub just up the street from my place, why?"

"I was going to pick up the rest of Harry's things" she said, she wasn't about to tell Remus she was planning on leaving the country,

"Do you need some help?" he asked, Lily thought about it quickly,

"Promise you won't try and stop me leaving Godrics Hollow?" she replied,

"Well I do think it's the safest place for you, Harry and James but if you want I'll help you place some wards over your parents house when we get back"

Lily smiled but more to hide her sadness, the poor guy thought she was simply moving back to her parents, hopefully one day he could visit her but she knocked those thoughts out of her head for now,

"Best get to it now then it's already getting dark and I want to be done before James heads home"

Ooo~ooO

Lord Voldemort was currently eagerly waiting for night to fall, tonight he would remove the one block between him and immortality, his smile turned the death eaters blood to ice as he summoned them all to his side, as they circled there master, Riddle's harsh evil voice began to speak,

"Tonight I have business to attend to, you shall go about your normal duties and leave me in peace until tomorrow" One of the death eaters spoke up,

"Master what is your business, surely we can take care of it for you" asked Rudolph Lestrange, Voldemort grin got even bigger but there was no warmth to it, which made him look like the psychotic man he was,

"No, tonight I will attend to this myself, I have a personal interest and be thankful you are not getting punished Rudolph as I don't take kindly to people questioning my actions" he hissed at the masked man,

The death eater may have been robed but the gulp in his throat was heard throughout the room,

Riddle looked out the window again and saw the sky was almost blackened,

"I shall be leaving soon, you are all dismissed" he called, one by one they left, as the dark lord got ready to end a prophecy.

Ooo~ooO

Lily and Remus spent the last twenty minutes shrinking both her and Harry's belongings down so they would be no need for multiple trips, as they were upstairs finishing things in Harry's room a sudden noise filled the entire house,

CRASH

Remus ran out and was about to head downstairs when his face went as white as a ghost, there at the foot of the stairs stood the very man many had nightmares of looking up at Remus with a psychopathic look upon his face,

"LILY RUN!" he yelled as he dived back into Harry's room,

"Remus what..."

"ITS VOLDEMORT, HE'S HERE!" he yelled at her as he tried to barricade the door, Lily attempted to apparate but the wards prevented it, she placed Harry down gently and began to help Remus,

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THROUGH THE WARDS!" she yelled more in fear than anger at Remus,

"SIRIUS, HE MUST HAVE BETRAYED YOU!" he replied, cold sweat running down his face, Lily's eyes suddenly focused in understanding,

"Remus I'm so sorry, we switched to Peter, Sirius thought he was to obvious of choice" she replied tears in her eyes she yelped as the entire wall banged at shook at Voldemort attempting entry his cruel chuckle could be heard from the other side,

"Quite right my dear, your little friend Wormtail is working for me", Remus had disbelief in his eyes but his desire to protect Lily and Harry made him stand his ground as he attempted to use his weight to reinforce the barricade, seeing this Lily did the same,

"Just hand over the boy and I'll spare both your lives" Voldemort called out to them, he had no intentions of course but he was having too much fun with this at the moment,

Both called out back to him, with replies of no chance and go to hell, Riddle sighed mockingly,

"Very well, REDUCTO!" he yelled and he blew away not only the barricade but part of the wall,

Both Lily and Remus were sent flying with lily knocking her head on the shelf causing her to become discombobulated, Remus however was up right away and stood protectively in front of his surrogate nephew,

"Stand aside you stupid mutt!" Voldemort spat at the young man, Remus drew his wand and cried out,

"Stupefy!" the spell however was easily deflected, Riddle chuckled darkly turning Remus's blood cold,

"Pathetic, Avada Kedavra!" The green beam of magic hit Remus Square in the chest and the Remus Lupin fell to the floor, dead,

"Re..Remus" Lily said tentatively her world still spinning, Voldemort cast a body bind hex at her,

"There, there Lily, You'll join your friend soon enough but first, I think you should say goodbye to your son" Riddle didn't laugh or chuckle but the smile upon his face showed he was enjoying watching the young girl in so much pain,

Her eyes watered as she knew what was about to come but was powerless to stop it,

Riddle looked down at Harry and his smile turned into a small sneer,

"So your the one who's suppose to have the power to defeat me are you?" Harry wasn't even looking up at the dark lord but was rather more intrigued with his Uncle who had just fallen down,

"Time to make sure that never happens, goodbye Harry Potter, AVADA KADAVRA!" The green beam of magic left his wand and hit the young child but it bounced back at the moment of contact hitting riddle, who screamed as his spirit was torn from his body,

Baby Harry although alive was knocked out cold and Lily now felt the magical strands break and rushed over to her son cradling him in her arms,

"OH Thank you god" she cried as she felt her sons heart beating, Lily was too thankful that her son was still alive to really assert what had just happened, she looked down at her fallen friend, and her tears were now dipping freely,

"Remus I'm so sorry" she kissed his cheek and whispered to him,

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my son", she stood and looked around, the upper part of the house was a mess, a part of her felt so guilty about leaving her fallen friends body here like this but she needed to get away before the authorities arrived,

She dashed to stairs before glancing at Remus's body one last time,

"Thank you Moony"

Ooo~ooO

A teary eyed Lily returned to her parents, her mother asked her what had happened but Lily was too distraught to talk and promised to explain later, her mother had unfortunately gotten word back from Petunia stating that she wanted nothing to do with those freaks,

Lily quickly explained what had happened and explained how she expected chaos to rain down upon her, now she was away from the house, she realised why she was so worried, Voldemort body had been destroyed, his life wasn't just ripped from him, but his body had been completely destroyed, she had also heard him scream, the Avada Kedavra was instant, Lily didn't know what to make of this but she knew one thing for certain, she needed to get away...and fast.

Ooo~ooO

Again everything was said at the top of the page…


	7. Fate's Gift

**A/N: For this one I once again can't remember the name of it but I think I called it "Fate's Gift", there are also 2 chapters here just incase you were wondering, sadly I had so many plans for this one but my writing MoJo just wasn't there and eventually I lost interest.**

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter if I did Ron Weasley would have been killed off by the third book.**

"Lily it's HIM he's here!" cried out the voice of James Potter, he sprinted into the living room to find his wife Lily Potter cradling their son Harry James Potter with a look of pure terror sketched upon her face,

"Quick, take Harry upstairs I'll hold him off!"

"James I can't just leave you to..."

"Lils just DO IT PLEASE!" he yelled in worry for his wife and son, Lily unhappy about leaving her husband behind did as told if only to save Harry, James looked back around at the door which was soon to come right of it's hinges when suddenly,

_BANG!_

The door slammed down on the floor hard, stood at the now archway was the one man James had hoped to avoid for a long long time,

"Why James you don't look to pleased to see me" Lord Voldermort said with a joyful sound in his voice,

James forgot all fear and could only feel rage at this man who had made his family's life a living hell for the past year with trying to track them down, suddenly he leapt into his auror persona and began to duel or rather tried to duel,

He cast several hexes and stunners at the Dark Lord but all to no avail, Voldermort simply cast them aside with simple spells frustrating James, suddenly Death Eaters arrived and Voldermort stopped duelling,

"Well Potter it's been fun but I have a appointment with your son" he smiled then turned to his death eaters,

"Kill him" he said simply and proceeded to the staircase, James attempted to follow but waves of Avada Kerdavra's were thrown at him which he managed to avoid, he kept duelling and knew that sooner or later he'd get caught by one when suddenly help arrived,

"Prongs!" came the voices of two separate men, he looked around to find Sirius and Remus along with Albus Dumbledore at the fireplace taking only a moment before leaping into action, James however still wary from his duel with Voldermort and been outnumbered finally lost to his Physical drainage and was struck in the back with a stunner and passed out.

Lily watched in horror as Voldermort ascended upon the top floor and almost seemed to glide towards her and Harry, she ran into Harry's room and tried to barricade the door but she didn't have enough time as the Dark Lord simply blew to door off,

"Give me the boy" he hissed at her, she cradled Harry closer to her,

"No NEVER!" She yelled back,

"Don't be a fool, give the boy and I shall spare your life" he hissed in annoyance,

"I'd rather DIE than give you my son!" she spat, he moved towards her,

"Give me the boy you STUPID GIRL!" he redrew his wand but didn't even utter a spell as mother and son were separated with Lily been thrown across the room and Harry falling to the floor and began to cry,

"Nothing can stand in my way now, not you, not some prophecy, goodbye young Potter...Avada Kerdavra!" the green light of the killing curse left Voldermort's wand and instead of killing the young child rebounded off him and connected with it's castor, tearing the soul from the body,

Lily watched from across the room, unable to move and slowly losing consciousness, she watched as the soul of the Dark Lord quickly fled and her son fall,

"Harry" she gasped until like her husband and son she also fell to darkness.

Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin sat in the waiting room at St Mungo's hospital, Albus Dumbledore was not a man easily stirred but he was still human and did occasionally have his moments, sat at Hogwarts watching the youngsters enjoy there Halloween feast, he couldn't help but feel as though something wasn't quite right,

He also noticed a slightly anxious look upon some of the Slytherin seventh year students, whilst not one to pry unless it was needed he took a glance at one of the boys he knew would soon become recruited by the Death eaters especially since his father was a high ranking one.

After bypassing some rather poor occlumency shields, he found the memory that made his heart freeze, he saw the boy talking with his father and his father letting slip about a raid on the Potter household, he suddenly left the Great Hall leaving no explanation and travelled to the home of Sirius Black, he was surprised to see Sirius there with Remus Lupin chatting over Firewiskey, after explaining everything the three quickly used the floo to arrive at the Potter home to find James Potter duelling to the death with several death eaters,

Suddenly Remus began to break down again, Albus placed his hand gently on the young man's shoulder, he was about to say something to comfort him when a young healer made her way over to the two of them, she appeared rather shy about talking face to face with the legendary Albus Dumbledore but her professional side took over,

"Mr Dumbledore, Mr Lupin?" Remus looked up at the young women now giving her his full attention,

"Miss, how's James, Lily and Harry?" he asked in a rush,

"Mr Potter has received several broken ribs and a minor concussion but he should be back on his feet within the week" she explained, Remus let out a large breath he hadn't known he was holding,

"And how are Lily and Harry?"

"Mrs Potter's fine, she was simply knocked unconscious she'll be allowed out by tomorrow morning"

Remus smiled and suddenly felt much more calm,

"And young Harry?" Dumbledore asked, The healer smiled,

"He's fine, he suffered a rather large bruise but he's fine"

"There wasn't anything peculiar about his magic when you checked him over?" Albus asked, the healer took a quick look at her chart,

"No nothing, he's as healthy as a young child could be" Remus smile became even bigger,

"May we go see them?" Remus asked,

"Unfortunately, both Mr and Mrs Potter are still asleep but Harry is awake if you wish to visit him" she said before been dragged off by another healer, Remus turned to Albus,

"Well at least it's over" he said before going off to visit his surrogate nephew, Dumbledore watched Remus leave, a pensive look found itself etched on his face,

"_Unfortunately Remus I believe it is just the beginning"_

Within hours Lily was released from St Mungo's, Remus offered her the space at his flat and her and Harry were soon there, several days later James was also released as well,

The Potter family along with Remus, Albus and several others were all stood in the cemetery by the freshly dug grave,

_**Two weeks earlier**_

_James moaned in annoyance as a blinding headache came on as he arose from his slumber, he took in his surroundings and found himself in a hospital room, suddenly a familiar voice came to draw his attention,_

"_James your awake!" came the voice of Remus who appeared at the door, James sat up and attempted to gather his thoughts,_

"_Hi Moony" he said, suddenly he remembered what had happened,_

"_Remus where are Lily and Harry!" he practically screamed in worry, Remus held up his hand in an attempt to calm his friend,_

"_There both fine, there staying at my flat at the moment since your house was too wrecked" James sighed in relief,_

"_Oh thank god everyone got out okay" he eventually said after a long pause, Remus face suddenly fell and James noticed it,_

"_Remus what's wrong?", Remus looked upon the verge of tears,_

"_Remus?" James asked again tentatively,_

"_Not everyone made it out alright Prongs" Remus replied not meeting James's eyes any more,_

"_They got Padfoot" he finally said, James felt his heart sink,_

"_Well then we'll go after him then" James said clinging to false hope that Remus didn't mean what he thought he meant,_

"_No James they didn't take him, they...they killed him"_

The burial had taken it's toll on both Remus and James, Lily had been just as bad and even Harry had seemed quieter than he normally was,

After returning back to Remus's flat no one said anything for a at least an hour, before Albus arrived via the floo,

"Once again you have my deepest sympathy for your loss, all three of you" Albus said, however there was a tone in his voice that seemed to peak that this was going to be an important conversation, James still distraught over his brother by choices death wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries right now,

"Professor, no offence but what are you doing here?" he asked, the old man sighed, this wasn't going to be easy,

"I've come to ask if you and Lily have any plans, Voldemort may be gone for now but there are many of his legions still out there"

"I don't know professor, everything has just come as a bit of a shock, first Harry destroying Voldemort, then our home getting destroyed not to mention finding out one of your best friends is dead and the other is a traitorous bastard!" James practically spat the last words out of his mouth, Lily and Remus seemed to share the same feeling as both their face held both Rage and disgust over the mention of Pettigrew,

Albus however realised he had just been presented an opening,

"Ah that's partly to do with my arrival tonight James, as you know Pettigrew escaped and has yet to be found" Dumbledore said disappointedly,

"Yes so what?" Remus asked irritably,

"Whilst I have no doubt that several death eaters will be sent to Azkaban, many we presume to be in Voldemort's legion hold far too much influence in the ministry" Dumbledore again said sadly, even he had to admit he hated that little fact,

"Yeah like Malfoy, I've no doubt that grease ball will find a way to avoid Azkaban" James said in distaste, Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement,

"Yes and that had brought me to the main reason I am here, I believe it would be best if Harry went to stay at your families home for a while Lily" Dumbledore explained, the room suddenly became very tense and silent, finally Lily broke the silence,

"Bollocks" she simply said, both Remus and James might have been shocked at her language if they hadn't been thinking the same thing,

"Lily please listen" Albus began but Lily cut him up,

"Not a chance in hell, Petunia hates magic as does that husband of hers, she's also stated quite well she wants nothing to do with me or my family" Lily explained,

Dumbledore decided to go for sympathetic approach,

"Lily, Mrs Dursley **is **your family" Dumbledore remarked, Lily seemed somewhat saddened,

"In blood only, No Albus Harry isn't going anywhere near them" Lily said and glared at him in a way that he knew he shouldn't make the suggestion again,

"Very well, however whilst Voldemort is currently gone we must remember that his legion is still very much here also you mustn't forget about the..."Albus was about to mention the Prophecy when his eyes glanced over at Remus,

"It's all right Albus Remus knows about the Prophecy,we told him last night" James in-putted, Remus nodded as well,

"Ah well then you mustn't forget about the Prophecy that has yet come into play" Dumbledore explained,

All three looked saddened and down right depressed about this,

"Albus how can you be so sure he'll return?" James asked,

"Sure, sure my boy, no I am not sure of anything, however I do **believe **we have not yet seen the last of him" Albus replied gravely,

"So now what?" Lily asked,

"Are you are truly against your son going to your sister?" Dumbledore asked one last time hoping he wasn't going to regret it,

"No Albus!" she growled, Dumbledore nodded in acceptance,

"Then perhaps it would be best you leave England for a while" he stated, the trio looked at each other,

"And go where Albus?" James asked,

"I would suggest as far away as possible, the less contact you have here in England the better" Albus explained, no one again said anything and Albus realised that this was something the Potters needed to discuss in private,

"I shall give you time to talk it over but I ask you do not take to long, time is a factor"

he soon disappeared in a puff of green smoke by the fireplace leaving the three young people with a lot on their minds.

Lily and James laid in bed talking about where they could possibly go,

"Well the Potter vaults are pretty vast, we could go anywhere Lils and start up home again" James said as his wife nuzzled into his chest,

"I know but it's still a big change, a whole new county and what not, plus we may have to learn a new language" she replied,

"Well maybe we could go to America or Australia or something" James replied, Lily suddenly perked up somewhat,

"I've always wanted to go to Australia and see the outback" she said dreamily, James frowned in confusion,

"Out...what?" he asked in confusion, she gave a small laugh at her husbands lack of knowledge, whilst he might know a lot about the British muggle world, he wasn't familiar with the rest yet,

"I'll explain tomorrow she said as she found herself tired very suddenly", James smiled at the beautiful read head with her head upon his chest,

"So Australia it is then" Lily murmured what he could only believe to be an agreement, James suddenly had another thought,

"Lils, I know Dumbledore said we were in danger but we're not the only ones, do you think we can bring Remus with us?" he asked, her, Lily suddenly took part in the conversation again, she met James's eyes,

"I just lost one brother, I don't want to lose another" he sadly stated, Lily smiled at him,

"Of course, he is family after all, how about we ask him first thing tomorrow?" she replied,

"Okay, well guess tomorrow begins the next step of our lives" James said, Lily however didn't respond as she started to emit soft snores,

**Ooo~ooO**

**And that is the last of the stories I have, I wrote several others over the years but I lost most of them and these were the few I had left on my hard drive, Like I stated before I may go back and attempt some of these stories again one day but for now I'm placing them up here so I can laugh at how badly written most of it all is (I still suck but I HAVE gotten better).**


End file.
